Upside Down
by Taylor Shine
Summary: Erin Summers moves out to California with her best friend Maddie Lyn. Neither girl expects their lives to be turned upside down when they run into Maddie's all time favorite band. Will both girls follow their hearts even if that means saying goodbye to their old lives forever? Note to people who want to follow this, I update it every Wednesday unless I'm unable. ON HOLD!
1. Flight

**(A/N) Okay, second story, I know my first one isn't done yet but I think that I can manage two. Plus, anybody reading this who hasn't checked out Money, Fame, Glamour please do. Oh, and don't forget to read and review!**

**Love,**

**Taylor**

**1: Flight**

"Hey M!" I call out as I try to keep up with my best friend as she hurries through the thick crowd, "wait up! If you leave me in this airport you will not be a happy girl." I see Maddie stop and I managed to catch up to her. The other people in the airport giving me annoyed glances as I run into them.

"Sorry!" shouts Maddie as she waves to me. She's standing in one place but is far from still. "I'm just so excited E! I mean California, how many girls can say they get to live there for the summer and have their parents paying for everything." Now Maddie was almost jumping in place she was so excited.

"Just stay by me please, and take your carry on," I say shoving her neon pink suitcase in into her arms, "and what do you have in that thing, rocks?"

"Maybe," Maddie laughs as she lifts her suitcase with ease. Out of the both of us Maddie was the athletic one, the people person, and had the special talent for getting into trouble.

"How can you carry that thing?" I ask her pointing at the neon pink carry on.

"I work out, unlike some people," Maddie answered smiling before shooting forward her blonde curls bouncing behind her.

"I told you to walk with me!" I yell as I chase after her.

"And I want to get on the plane!" she yells over her shoulder. I speed up running into even more people as I yell after her.

"I'm going to kill you Maddie!" just after saying that the loud speaker came on.

"Flight 204 to Los Angeles California is boarding now and will be leaving in twenty minuets," it blared then repeated its self, "flight 204 is boarding now and will be leaving in twenty minutes." Both Maddie and I stop, look at our flight tickets, then look at each other. I take this as an opportunity to catch up with her.

"We still have to get across the rest of the airport don't we," I whine looking at Maddie.

"Yep, and we have twenty minuets to get there," she informs me. We look at each other again and start running. We stumble when we get to the boarding dock for our flight and a perky, redheaded flight attendant catches us.

"Tickets please," she asks once we have regained our balance. I hand her mine she scans it and then Maddie hands hers to the flight attendant also and it gets scanned. The perky redhead smiles at us and lets us pass.

"Have a wonderful trip," she calls after us as we walk on to the plane. Another flight attendant stops us she is also smiling.

"Hi girls, my name is Cindy, I'll be your on flight flight attendant. May I see your tickets please?" she asks holding out her hand. Maddie and I both hand her our plane tickets, she takes them, reads them over and then looks up at us again. Cindy hands us back the tickets.

"Alright, follow me," she leads us into the plane, "you two are in first class seats twenty five and twenty six." Cindy showed us our seats and put our carry on bags in the over head. "If you need anything during your flight don't hesitate to ask," she told us before walking away to get more passengers. As soon as she was gone Maddie looked over at me shocked.

"You didn't tell me your mom and dad got us first class seats, E," Maddie exclaims as she opens up her purse and starts digging around in it.

"I didn't know," I tell her truthfully pulling my laptop and charger out of my bag. Absently I plug the charger in to the electrical out let and set my laptop down in my lap, not bothering to turn it on. I see Maddie pulling her iPod out of her bag and get ready to turn it on.

"Wait until we're in the air to start using that," I advise her and she looks over at me.

"Why."

"Because," I tell her, "there's this rule where you aren't allowed to use any electronics while the plane is taking off."

"That's stupid," Maddie remarks as she turns off her iPod.

"Well deal with it," I say, "it's not like you have a choice." Maddie sticks her tongue out at me. Cindy begins leading more people onto the plan showing them their seats. I close my eyes for what seems like a minuet and then I'm disturbed by Cindy's voice filling the plane.

"We will be leaving shortly," she announces, "I would like to ask everyone to turn their cellphones, iPods, laptops, and other electronics off. You will be informed when you can turn them back on." I look around the plane and see almost everyone turn some type of electronic off. Another flight attendant came up to me and asked as though I was a little kid what I thought to be a stupid question.

"Mam, is that laptop on?"

"No, I just have it plugged in," I answer in the same tone she used with me.

"Oh," was her response before she walked away. I felt the plan as it took off. All the blood in my body rushed to my head making me feel nauseous for a couple of minuets. I was trying to pop my ears when Cindy's voice came over the speakers again.

"You may turn your electronics back on, our flight is estimated to be three hours. We will arrive at LAX approximately six this evening. Thank you for traveling with West Coast airlines, enjoy your flight," she announced and Maddie turned he iPod on, put her earbuds in and turned the volume up so loud that I could hear it. I can hear Boyfriend by Big Time Rush playing. I'm fine with hearing it twice, and that's when I'm in a good mood, it's one of Maddie's favorite songs and she had put it on repeat.

I flicked her in the arm and she looked up, pulling the earbuds out of her ears and pressed pause.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked glaring at me.

"Take that song off repeat, you know I don't like it," I told her. "If you are going to insist on blaring your iPod at least pick a song from you boyband that I like."

"But I like this song," she argued.

"I don't and I'm going to be stuck next to you for three hours, respect my ears and play the one that I like," I instruct her reaching for the iPod.

"And which one is that?" Maddie asks snidely, "you don't even like the band."

"Oh, come on Mads, put the guys like me like girls like you and girls like you like guys like me one on," I tell her pulling my honey blonde hair into a ponytail.

"You mean Show Me," she corrects finding it on her iPod and pressing play.

"Yeah, the one I think sounds dirty," I point at the earbuds sitting in her lap, "give me one of those." she hands me the one of the earbuds and I put it in my ear. The loud beat starts playing and I hear one of them sing:

I blaze the night in Harbor lights

You dressin' light

It's fittin' right

I hear the waves

I see you wave

I'm stayn' put

You say 'no way'

"Who sings this part," I ask Maddie who replies absently.

"Kendall."

"Which one is that?"

"The blonde one."

"Oh," I say, "the one I think is hot."

"Yeah," Maddie says before she heard what I actually said. "Wait, what?" she asked whipping her head to look over at me, "Erin what did you say." I mentally slapped myself for letting that slip. Maddie thought I hated Big Time Rush, music and band members both.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Oh, yes you did," Maddie tells me a grin stretching across her face.

"No I didn't," damn I thought she's not going to leave me alone now.

"You actually like them don't you?"

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone on the subject?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes."

"I can't believe it," Maddie squeals, "why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because you would do this," I point out seeing her hyper and almost jumping in her seat.

"Fine I'll stop," she giggles.

"I'd say thank you, but I know you wont shut up," I state staring at the seat in front of me. Deciding to block my hyper best friend out. I pulled my own set of earbuds out of my bag, pulled iTunes up on my laptop, plugged the headphones into the audio jack on the laptop, and pressed play. I closed my eyes and the next time Maddie woke me up was to tell me we would be landing in five minuets and had to turn my laptop off.

I did as she said, still trying to wake up. When the plane touched down Cindy's voice came over the speakers once more saying that it was six thirty, only half an hour off schedule. A flight attendant came over and began pulling carry on bags out of the over head compartments. Once the people had their luggage they began to exit the plane. Maddie and I are some of the last ones to exit into the swarm of people entering and exiting LAX. I look over at an over excited Maddie.

"Don't run off," I say sternly to her, and I know she want to just run off. We push our way to the baggage claim and then walk over to a desk that I was told by my mother that I had to stop at. The woman operating the desk looked up from her computer monitor.

"Can I help you girls with something?" she asks smiling.

"Uh yes, I was told you had a car on hold under the name Summers?" I ask resting my forearms on the desk. She looks over at the computer monitor, types something in on her keyboard, and presses enter. Next time she looks up she's holding a car key and sets it down on the desk next to my arms. She then reaches over to the printer that is sitting next to her and pulls a paper off it and hands it to me.

"This is the information on the car," she informs me, "don't throw it out."

"Thanks, where can we find it?"

"There's a lot out front a security guard will be standing next to it, show him the papers, and he'll find the car for you."

"Thank you for you help," I tell her and grab the key shoving it into my pocket. Next I grab Maddie's arm and pull her along. We stop by the baggage claim and retrieve our mandatory things. The rest of our things were on moving trucks. Maddie and I made it to the front doors and pushed our way through them.

I grabbed Maddie's arm again pulling her attention away from a bill board that was advertizing Big Time Rush's up coming tour and mentally counted down in my head from five. When I hit one Maddie began speaking.

"Can we please get tickets?" she asks me smiling as she jumps up and down in front of me.

"I don't know Maddie, do you even know when they go on sale?" I ask her back and she whips out her phone.

"They go on sale tomorrow at twelve," she informs me and then asks again, "can we get tickets Erin, please?"

"We'll talk about it in the car," I tell her as I begin to walk over to were the lady had told me our car was. The man standing there looked bored but smiled as I came over. I handed him the paper and he unlocked the gate. Maddie and I both walked in. He showed us a black convertible.

"This is it?" I asked him amazed that our parents would trust Maddie and I with this.

"Yes," he replies, "unless Shannon got the paperwork wrong."

"Are you sure you got the address right?" Maddie asks me as I pull up to a high class apartment complex. I look down at the little paper that the address was written on and compared it with the one on the apartment complex. They matched. Every number was the same. I drove up to the guard gate. They guy stopped me, the look in his eye told me that he wasn't sure why two teenage girls were asking for entrance into the complex.

"Do you have a reservation under Summers?" I ask him and he starts typing on a computer.

"You are in Lot 7, building 3, apartment 114. I hope you have no problems while staying with Bell Creek Apartments," the man smiles and lets us through.


	2. Tickets

Day One

"Maddie I know you are not done unpacking," I accuse, "would you at least help me put the kitchen together?"

"I was going to the beach," Maddie whined as she pointed to the skimpy black bikini she had on under a see-through top knotted in the front, and dark jean booty shorts that were unbuttoned. She was in the process of slipping her feet into a pair of flip-flops and putting sunglasses in her hair like a headband.

"To get a tan or scout out hot guys?" I ask her walking out of the kitchen, wiping my hands on my pair of old jeans. Other than those I was wearing a purple, plaid button down top, two top buttons undone, tennis shoes, and a gold heart necklace. I'd let my natural honey-blonde hair air dry and now it bounced in spiraling curls that tumbled down my back. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Maddie as she debated on how to answer my question.

"Maybe both," she decided, pulling her phone out of the beach bag she was carrying. Maddie looked up from the screen at me a sly smile playing on her red lips. "Five minuets till twelve, can I get the tickets Erin?" I thought about it and rolled my eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh, come on E, I've never seen them live before," Maddie began not hearing what I had said.

"Maddie," I barked snapping my fingers in her face to get my complaining friends attention. "Do you even listen to me?"

"Wait," Maddie blurted, "you said yes didn't you?"

"Well what do you think?" I asked sarcastically as I watched my slow friend come around.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shrieked hugging me as she jumped up and down. Realizing the tickets she wanted went on sale soon, Maddie pulled up at ticket website and grabbed a credit card out of her wallet. In less than fifteen seconds Maddie had bought two tickets and was thanking me along with jumping again.

"Calm down M!" I yelled as I tried to stop laughing. "What row?"

"B center!" she screamed into my ear and I pulled myself out of the hug.

"Lucky girl," I commented, "if you'll wait a second, so I can get my suit on, I'll go to the beach with you. Unpacking can wait until tomorrow." Twenty minuets later I was pounding down the stairs, sunglasses in my hair beach bag swinging on my arm. My bikini was the same style as Maddie's but was black with white polka dots. I shoved my feet into my pair of flip-flops and grinned at my best friend.

"Come on E, let's go get some sun!" Maddie exclaimed opening the door of the apartment. She was already half way down the hall when I was stepping out of the apartment locking the door behind me. When I turned around I saw Maddie waiting impatiently by the stairs waving to me.

"Calm down M," I whisper loudly when I get closer to her.

"Where did you park the car?" she asks me as we walk out into the parking lot twirling a lock of her shiny white blonde hair around her finger.

"Somewhere over there," I tell her pointing out to the sea of vehicles.

"Well that helps," Maddie replies glaring at me.

"Let's start walking, the car won't find it's self," I mention to Maddie who begrudgingly agrees and follows me as I start to wade through the high end cars covering the parking lot.

"Don't you have one of those clicky things that you press a button and it tells you where the car is?" Maddie asked me as she shouldered her bag.

"Yeah, I think we do." I go digging in my bag for my small set of keys. Finding them I pull them out and look at the car keys that I had recited. I press a button that I think is the right button and one of the cars starts screeching. Maddie and I follow the noise as quickly as we can. When we reach the car I manage to turn the alarm off after many passers by glare at the both of us in annoyance.

I open the drivers side door and slide in. Maddie tosses her bag along with mine into the back seat and climbs in on her side.

"What beach are we going to?" I ask her as I start the car and back out of the parking spot.

After thinking about it Maddie turns to me and answers, "Malibu." My best friend smiles sliding her cat-eye sunglasses down her nose. I adjust the review mirror then lean forward and turn the radio on. As we hit the freeway I roll the windows down and crank the volume. A song that I couldn't recognize because I didn't hear enough of it shut off and another song took its place.

It had a loud beat that I couldn't help but tap my fingers to. Maddie however knew every word and had no problem singing along. Her arm was draped out the window and she stomped her foot to the beat. Maddie's hair blew wildly around her face strands getting stuck in her mouth.

"Who sings this," I yell over the sound of the radio and wind, "it's catchy!" Maddie looks over at me a smile stretched on her face.

"Big Time Rush," she yells back as she pushes more hair off her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's new!"

"What's it called?"

"Windows Down!" after answering Maddie had to be Maddie and ask, "are we there yet?" I don't bother answering her question and turn into the crowded parking lot provided for the visitors to Miami beach. Both Maddie and I climb out of the car at the same time, open the back doors and grab our bags out. I slide my sunglasses down over my eyes, hoist my bag over my shoulder and press the lock button.

I hear the doors lock and throw my keys into the black beach bag I have slung over my shoulder. Looking over I see the Maddie has walked around the car and is standing right next to me. I jump back slightly in surprise and turn around. She follows me as I head down to the crowded beach.

Somehow we manage to find a fairly large clear area and drop our bags. We both pull large towels out of them and spread them out on the sand. Both Maddie and I pull out colorful magazines with pictures of celebrities on them, open them up to the middle, and start leafing through them trying to find the beginning of an article. I am at least, Maddie found a couple pages that are plastered with shirtless pictures of Big Time Rush and she is having fun looking at those.

No matter how many times I flip through the glossy pages I can't find something that interests me. Sighing I go back to the beginning and flip through the magazine again. When I can't find anything in it for the third time I close the magazine and toss it back into my bag. Closing my eyes behind the sunglasses I decided to take a nap. Well I was until Maddie had to point something out that I really didn't care about.

"E, hey E," chattered Maddie trying to get my attention I didn't respond but she didn't give up. "E oh come on Erin I know you're not sleeping yet!" Maddie whined punching me softly in the arm.

"What?" I snap annoyed pushing my sunglasses on top of my head as I look over at my friend who is holding a magazine in front of my face.

"Read the article," Maddie orders and I snatch the tabloid out of her hands. My eyes scan the page. The headline read Kendall Schmidt in big bubble letters. In the corner of the page there was a large shirtless picture of the blonde boy from Big Time Rush. As I looked over the picture I couldn't help but think to myself, damn this boy is hot. Eventually I read the article.

"And why did you need me to read this?" I ask Maddie handing her back the tabloid.

"Really?" my friend asked me dumbfounded, "there wasn't anything in that article that you would find helpful?"

"Uh, he looks good shirtless?" I asked knowing that it wasn't the answer Maddie was looking for.

"Even though that is true, what did you get out of the article?" she asked me again taking her sunglasses off so that she was looking me in the eye.

"I don't know Mads, what was I supposed to get out of the article?" I asked her back mildly irritated.

My best friend rolled her eyes and answered as if it should be obvious, "you're twenty, he's twenty-one and single. Do you get it now, because if you don't I will have to hurt you."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "I get it Maddie and must I remind you he's famous and I'm not. It's never gonna happen."

"Don't say never, that's not the optimistic view," Maddie chided.

"When have I ever been optimistic?" I ask her rolling my eyes for the second time.

Maddie thought about it before answering, "never."

"There you've got it, now when is this concert of yours?"

"One week."

"When are they sending the tickets?"

"In a couple of days," Maddie informs me, "don't worry E, we'll have the tickets long before the show."

"You know M, they really aren't as bad as I thought they were," I confess watching as a group of surfers walk past us.

"I've been telling you that since 2009!" she exclaimed punching me lightly in the arm again.

"Well I've decided to finally listen."

"I'm glad because I was planning on taking you to the concert," Maddie informs me.

"I'd better learn the words to their songs then."

"I suggest you do," she agreed nodding her head in satisfaction. I watched a group of teenagers set up a portable volleyball net and break off into team. A tiny girl with a toothpick thin waist and deep tan served. The game lasted forever as they broke every rule they could. I rolled over onto my back and rested my head in my arms. As the sun warmed my back I started to doze off. I closed my eyes hoping Maddie was going to leave me in piece. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"What do you want now?" I snap at her irritated that she just had to wake me up again.

"Why so snippy?" she asks me sitting up, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"You keep waking me up Mads, am I going to get any sleep?" I explain to her softening my voice. It wasn't Maddie's fault she was a happy, energetic and couldn't sit still. I push my sunglasses to the top of my head and look over at my best friend.

"I'm just lonely," she pouts crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then go talk to people," I suggest, "you love people."

"Will you come with me?" Maddie asks smiling crossing her legs as she sits up completely on her towel.

"I said you like people, not me," I correct her pulling a bottle of black nail polish out of my bag, shaking it and begin to paint my toes.

"You need to start liking people E," Maddie playfully scolds me.

"If I start liking people that means they will start talking to me and I don't like talking with people," I inform Maddie for the hundredth time.

"You ready to go back to the house?" Maddie asks me and I agree. We start packing our things up and slide our flip-flops on. Shouldering my bag, Maddie and I start hiking back up to the parking lot. I unlock the car and we both get in. I pull out onto the freeway, roll the windows down and blare the radio.

Maddie and I are both singing along at the top of our lungs to Wide Awake as we pull into the Bell Creek apartment complex. I back into our assigned parking spot and stop the car, not bothering to turn the radio off. Even though I should have, when I go to turn the car on the next time I want to drive somewhere the radio will freak me out. Still I pull the key out of the engine and step out of the car. Maddie follows my example. We retrieve our bags from the back seat and head up to our apartment. I unlock the door and shove it open with my shoulder. Maddie walks in behind me and heads upstairs to her room. After kicking my shoes off and leave them by the door I followed her.

About five minuets later I was changed out of my swimsuit and back into my previous outfit. I was heading toward the stairs when Maddie came running out of her room and into me. We both hit the ground. Needless to say I cushion Maddie's fall. Before I even get the chance to stand up Maddie is shoving her phone in my face.

"You know," I say snatching it from her, "I really should take this and not give it back. It causes too many problems in my life."

"Just read it and stop being snippy," Maddie commands me and I do as I'm told. She has twitter pulled up and I glanced down at her twitter page not paying any attention to it before handing it back.

"Happy now?" I ask her standing up.

"Did you read it?"

"No."

"That's the whole reason I handed you the phone, was to read it," Maddie exclaims exaggerating every word.

"Why don't you tell me whatever it is you wanted me to read," I bargained with Maddie smiling. My friend sighed and looked at her phone. She was about to start reading when I interjected one more comment, "would what you're going to read to me have any thing to do with me?"

"No," she says quickly before I can walk away with out hearing her out, "this is a tweet from James Maslow he says that on out concert date if concert goers get their early him and the guys will be signing autographs."

"Really Maddie, that is what you knocked me down to say?," I rub my eyes before continuing, "how early?"

"Six."

"Maddie the concert starts at nine. I am not driving down there three hours early just so you can maybe, big word there maybe, get an autograph from Big Time Rush. You're lucky I'm taking you to the concert its self."

"Come on E, please?" she begs looking up at me with puppy dog eyes that I just can't say no to.

"I'm not taking you there early but I will try to help you catch them after the concert," I bargain, inching toward the stairs.

"Really you'd help me do that?" Maddie asks me raising her thin blonde eyebrow.

"That's what friends are for. I wont get there early but I will help you sneak by security."

**(A/N) Okay, I'll be updating this story every Wednesday, except for next week I'm going on vacation and can't take my laptop. Other than that, I'm going to try to, like I said, to update on Wednesdays. Hope you like. Review please?**

**Love,**

**Taylor **


	3. Hooked

Chapter Three

**(A/N) Well, here's chapter three! Please read, review if you want. Last time I'm saying this because it must be getting annoying, I update this every Wednesday.**

**Love,**

**Taylor**

Day Two

"Oh no, you are helping me unpack today," I call out to Maddie who was trying to sneak past me and out the front door.

"But you're so much better at it than I am," she complains walking into the kitchen. I don't bother looking over at her and continue to empty my cardboard box of drinking glasses into the cupboard that was directly above me.

"You've got that part right. But I could still use a second pair of hands to hand me things," I tell her before adding, "put the designer bag down and come over and help me."

"What happened to the fun?" Maddie asks me as she opens another cardboard box labeled DRINKING GLASSES (KITCHEN) in big black scrawl.

"We spent it all at the beach yesterday," I inform her, "and now I want to get this kitchen unpacked." I pick up my now empty box, "break this down will you hun?" Maddie takes the box I'm holding out to her and I pull the box that she just opened in front of me. I finish filling the top row of my first cupboard and open a new one.

"What now?" Maddie asks me, placing her hand on her hip and throwing all of her weight to her left side.

"Stop modeling like a pissed off teenager and get another box," I order my friend and she does as I say knowing I want to be doing this as much as she does. Maddie rips the tape of her box open with one of her manicured nails and pulls out a dinner plate.

"Where does this go?" she asks me a dumbfounded look on her face as she holds the plate out to me.

I sigh and tell her, "make a stack next to the sink. I'll come put them away when I'm done here. Oh and one more thing, please don't break them."

"I wasn't going to break them," Maddie absently mutters before almost letting the plate fall. Luckily she catches it.

"Don't prove me right M," I warn her and can imaging Maddie sticking her tongue out at me. About five minuets later her phone dings and Maddie quickly turns her attention to checking twitter. I wait a minuet, before interrupting her. "Earth to Maddie," I call out laughing, "Earth to Maddie! Put the phone down and get back to work."

"Do you have eyes in the back of you head?" she asks me as she resumes unpacking her box.

"No, I have ears that weren't hearing dishes clinking," I answer her smiling as I hand her my second empty box. "I'll take over the plates if you'll break this box down and put it with the others in the hall."

"Done," Maddie confirms taking the box from me. At least two long hours later both Maddie and I had gotten the kitchen unpacked. I wiped beads of sweat off my forehead and pushed my hair back. Both Maddie and I walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. Almost immediately we were met with tons of broken down cardboard boxes. I pushed my hair back again, only to have it fall in sweaty clumps back to where it was, and looked over at Maddie.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she whines crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, please just help me take them out. The dumpsters aren't that far," I practically begged. I was just as hot and tired as she was. Sweat made my shirt stick to my body and I pinched the fabric between two fingers pulling it off me. Only to have it snap back into place, suction cupping back to my skin.

"But I don't want to," Maddie complains glaring out at the boxes with distaste.

"Neither do I but I also want to reach the door."

Maddie gives in, and with out another word grabs up half of the boxes and has one foot out the door before I even thought about waiting for a reply.

"Well come on," she snaps, halfway down the hall before I even step out of the apartment. I rush after her keys jingling as they swing on my belt loop. Maddie is already halfway to the dumpsters when I reach her. Hastily she throws her boxes into the oversized, smelly, garbage-can and turns on her heels heading back to our apartment building.

I look up, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand, and see that my, normally perky, blonde best friend is standing at the locked door of our apartment building waiting for me to come and let her in. She has her hands on her hips and an irradiate look on her face. Rolling my eyes at her, I pull the keys off of my belt loop and unlock the door for her. Maddie flashes me a quick smile and has both feet in the door before I can even move one.

She quickly bounds up the couple of steps to our floor and I follow. When I reach the landing, Maddie is waiting by the door. Rolling my eyes again I reach her an unlock that one too. In a flash my best friend has her cell phone out and is flopped down on the couch before I have the chance to step in and close the door. The fact that we don't have our internet set up yet dawns on me as I realize Maddie is checking her twitter for the second time today.

"You hacked our neighbor's wireless?" I ask her and Maddie glances up at me. For once in her life she has taken her attention away from her phone to acknowledge another person.

"Yes."

I pull my phone out of my pocket and toss it at her, "hook mine up too."

"Of course, E," Maddie smiles as she turns my phone on, "what are friends for?" I smile my perky, over excited best friend is back. It takes Maddie all of five seconds to get me onto our neighbor's internet connection. In all fairness they should have put a password on it but they didn't and we weren't getting a cable guy out here until Wednesday. Maddie hands me back my cell and scoots over on the couch making room for me.

I throw myself down in the corner and use Maddie's lap as a footrest. I didn't really care about what everyone was posting on twitter or face book. Plus I found that me and my email don't get along very well. The cable wasn't connected so that meant no TV. I saw that Maddie had her iPod dock plugged into the wall and had it sitting on the kitchen counter. Conveniently her iPod was sitting in it.

Grunting I got up off the couch and walked over to it. Pulling it out I started going through her albums. I was still searching through the A's when I thought to myself: damn this girl has a lot of music. When I finally made it to the B's section I did a mental happy-dance. Now, I thought to myself, if I could just find the artist I'm looking for. At least two minuets later my finger hit Big Time Rush. I triumphantly pressed play, stuck the iPod back into the dock, and turned the dock itself on. My favorite song by them came on and blasted through the speakers.

Maddie looked up from her phone. Confusion and shock was plastered on her face. It didn't last long, though, a toothy grin replaced it. I watched as Maddie turned her phone off and slid it into her pocket.

"I never thought you would voluntary put their music on," she admitted I looked over at her and rolled my eyes trying to make it look as though I didn't care at all about this band. Being Maddie, she could see through it, even though I tried to convince her with words that I didn't really like them.

"Yeah, well, I know you like them and I am being dragged to one of their concerts. I might as well get familiar with the music," it was Maddie's turn to roll her eyes at me, which of course she did.

"You are starting to like them," she instructs me and I had trouble trying to deny it, "it's okay Erin, they're four incredibly hot guys. I'd be scared if you didn't find at least one of them attractive."

"You're not going to shut up about this now are you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Not at all my dear friend," she states grin spreading, "you are now going to have to listen to me as I tell you everything."

"And if I tie you up and take the car?"

"Now, we both know you wont do that, so sit down." throwing my head back in frustration I walk over to the couch as instructed and sit. Maddie laughs thinking it's funny that I'm treating this whole situation as though it's killing me. She knew that I was just giving her a hard time. I also knew that Maddie was much more ecstatic about my sudden liking of Big Time Rush then she was letting on.

By the time Maddie was done telling me everything there was to know about her favorite band it was nine and I was tired. She could memorize all of this but couldn't remember for the life of her when reports were due. She sat back, probably going over everything in her head making sure she had forgotten nothing. As far as I could tell she hadn't. I now knew any information released to the public, and what Maddie had searched online about Big Time Rush the band and television show.

"Are you done yet?" I whine, asking for the third time in the last two hours.

"I don't know, I'm thinking," was her dazed reply.

"Well I'm pretty sure you've told me everything."

"Yeah, I think I have," she agrees and I breath a sigh of relief, "are you going to make me help unpack tomorrow?"

"No, but I hope you think about getting your room in order."

"It'll get done eventually, you know that."

"I know, and now I'm going to bed because tomorrow I am unpacking the living room." With out another word I roll off the couch, Maddie not far behind, and head for the stairs. As I got ready for bed, I could still hear the loud beat of the Big Time Rush music I had been previously listening to. As I laid down chorus lines began to float through my head and played on the back of my eyelids like a movie screen. At some point my head shut off and I fell asleep. Needless to say my dreams were dominated by four guys who are in a band called Big Time Rush.

I would never admit it but Maddie had me hooked


	4. The Mall

Chapter Four

Day Three

"What is it with you and the beach?" I ask Maddie as she comes bounding down the stairs wearing her tiny bikini with sheer white cover. A hot pink, floppy sunhat was placed lightly on her head and stood out against the light blonde of her hair. Maddie was shoving her feet into her flip-flops as I followed her down stairs.

My best friend might have been quote dressed but I was still wearing my black tank top and pink and black polka dotted boxers. The side braid I had weaved my hair into last night was frizzy and coming apart. Knotted chucks of my honey blonde hair falling in my eyes as I lean against the hand rail.

"I like being out in the sun," was Maddie's quick reply as she stood by the door watching me, "you do know it's like twelve in the afternoon, get dressed lazy."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, then answer my friend. "Give me like thirty minuets and I'll go out with you. But get changed and we'll hit the mall or something but I don't want to go to the beach."

"Lead the way," Maddie agrees pointing to the stairs. I start climbing and she follows. Pulling my hair out of the braid, I step into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I take off my pajamas and get into the shower. I finished in record time, stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. Opening the bathroom door, I stepped out and headed to my room.

I dug through one of the cardboard boxes that sat open at the end of my bed and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a vintage gray tee shirt that had an American flag decal on the front, and my black combat boots. My makeup bag was hung over the back of the desk chair and I grabbed it and headed back to the bathroom.

"And I'm the one who takes forever to get ready," Maddie complains as I walk out of the bathroom. Rolling my eyes at her I walked back into my room. My purse was sitting on the same chair as my makeup bag had been. I exchanged one for the other, check my reflection in the mirror, then turn off the light and head out.

Maddie pealed herself off the wall and followed me down the stairs. She had changed into red skinny jeans, a white baggy tee shirt that had a star pattern on it, and black Converse high tops. I grabbed the keys off the counter and headed out the door. Maddie followed and waited for me as I quickly locked the door. I tossed the keys into my purse and followed Maddie as she bounded across the parking lot toward the car. I unlocked it for her and we both got in.

"Do you even know where the mall is?" she asks me rolling down her window.

"No," I answer truthfully, "why don't you look up directions?"

"K," agrees Maddie as she leans forward to turn on the radio. After finding a station she likes, her phone comes out next. About five minuets later Maddie looks up from the phone screen.

"Find one?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Link it to GPS," I instruct her and Maddie obliges. Not even five seconds later, the phone starts telling me where to turn and how many miles to drive in that direction. Finally, at least ten minuets later, I pull into the crowded parking lot of a California mall.

"Can we get valet parking?" Maddie asks me and I look over at her.

"Do they have valet parking?"

"Yes, drive around to the Nordstrome entrance." I do as she says and a bored looking employe walks over to our car.

"You girls here for valet parking? Its twenty five bucks," the young man informs me. There's a pissed off snap in his voice that I make a point to ignore as I pull out my wallet. Maddie and I step out and I hand him the money. He takes it and hands me a plastic card.

"Keep that. You'll need it to get back the car," I drop the plastic card into my purse as he gets into my car. Maddie and I watch him drive off into the sea of cars.

"You ready to go in?" I ask her as I head toward the entrance.

"Wait up!" she yells chasing after me and I stop. Maddie grabs on to my arm to keep from falling forward. We push through the glass double doors and enter the mall.

"Alright," I sigh looking over at Maddie, "where do you want to start?"

"Do you think they have Forever 21?" she asks me.

"Yes."

"How are you so sure?"

"It's right in front of us, Mads, fix your eye sight."

"Oh yeah it is," she squeals darting forward.

"What did I say about running away?" I yell chasing after her. Running into the store I find Maddie sifting through a rack of jeans.

"You know what we should get E?" my best friend asks, the fact that she had just ran off not fazing her. When I don't respond Maddie just continues, "we should get new outfits for the concert."

I find that it's normally easier to just agree with Maddie, since going against her carefree ideas never get me anywhere. "Whatever you want Mads. You want to help me pick one out?" Maddie claps her hands and leads me deeper into the store.

Two hours later Maddie and I are walking out of the mall, at least thirty shopping bags weighing us down. The valet drivers had changed shifts, now it was a young girl leaning up against the brick wall. I walk over and she glares at me. Slightly taken back, I open my mouth to speak but the curly haired girl does first.

"Let me guess you got valet parking?" she snaps pealing herself off the wall.

"Uh, yes," I answer pulling the plastic card out of my bag.

"This is just what we need," she begins sarcastically, "two rich girls who have mommy and daddy paying for everything so they can spend the summer in California."

"Excuse me?" I ask her taken back by her insults.

"You know what I mean," she snaps, "every year we get a swarm of rich, prissy girls come through here. Their parents send them first class, pay for a lavish apartment or house, and then go on to pay the rest of the expenses."

"Please tell me," I ask a cold snap in my voice, "how you think you know so much about me and my friend?"

"The shopping bags. The valet parking."

"Yes," I snap again standing straighter, and flipping my perfectly styled hair over my shoulder, "because that tells you everything about a person." I hand her the plastic card, "now be civil and get my car for me hun." The curly haired girl snatches the plastic card out of my hand and heads out into the parking lot. One minuet later I see my black convertible pull up in front of me and Maddie.

The girl steps out and leaves the car running. Maddie ignores the girl and throws her bags in the back seat and gets in on the passenger side. I follow my friends example and drive to the exit. Maddie turns the radio on and I roll down the windows. She pulls a pair of designer sunglasses out of her bag and slides them on.

"Guess what E?" she asks smiling, the wind blowing her hair in all directions.

"What?" I ask back then sarcastically add, "the valet girl is a bitch?"

"True, but guess again."

"I don't know M," I admit, "silly girl I can't read your mind."

"One, the concert tickets came this morning," even Maddie's words smile, "and two the concert is in three days."

I catch her contagious smile, "you know what Mads?" I ask.

"What?"

"I'm as excited as you!"


	5. Movies

**(A/N) It is Wednesday, you all probably know that but I'd almost forgotten. So I almost forgot to update Upside Down. Good thing is I didn't. But I would have if I didn't follow stories on here, 'cause I'd almost forgotten that I had a Fan-fiction account. Yes, I've been that busy. Please read, reviewing is optional even though I enjoy reading them.**

**Peace Out,**

**Taylor**

Chapter Five

Day Four

"And I finally have the living room unpacked," I announce triumphantly, folding the last blanket and draping it over the back of the couch. Maddie comes running down the stairs, makeup half done and hair still wet and tangled.

"I heard you yell what's wrong?" she asks from the landing. I turn around to face her smiling.

"Nothing," I assure her, "I just finished unpacking the living room."

"Oh," says Maddie, "so you're not hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt," I answer, "go finish getting ready and we'll go out for lunch." Without answering me Maddie turns on her heel and heads back up the stairs. After taking one last look at my perfect living room I head toward the stairs myself wanting to change out of my holey tee shirt and dust covered jeans.

I peal the sweaty clothes off my body and throw them into the laundry basket. From the cardboard box closet to my bed I pull out my favorite pair of red skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder black tee that had Drama Queen written on the front in neon letters. After running a brush through my hair I stumble down the stairs searching for my bright green Converse high-tops.

Maddie comes down behind me wearing a hot pink tank and white skinny jeans. Her black leather purse is swinging on her arm and gray vans in her other hand. She sits down on the couch and pulls on the shoes and then busies herself by watching me run around the apartment trying to find the pair of Converse.

"What ya lookin' for?" Maddie asks me as I pass her walking through the living room scouring the floor with my eyes. I mean how hard is it to loose a pair of bright green shoes?

"You know that pair of Converse I bought yesterday?" I ask her and Maddie nods her head in agreement. "Well I want to wear them today and I cannot find them." I complain rounding the corner into the kitchen.

"Did you check the shoebox sitting on the dining room table?" she asks me and I mentally face palm

"No," I mutter before I turn around and head toward the dining room table. I have no clue how I managed to miss that the five times I passed through the room. I grab the shoebox off the table and pull the lid off. Sitting inside are my new tennis shoes I hastily grab them out and shove them on my feet.

"You find them?" Maddie yells from the living room.

"Yes," I yell back walking to the door, "you coming?"

"Wait for me!" shrikes Maddie as she jumps off the couch and darts to the door, catching herself so that she doesn't tumble into me. I open the door and hold it for her. Maddie walks out of the apartment and I follow her grabbing the car keys off the hook. After locking the apartment I follow Maddie to the stairs.

We get into the car and pull out onto the road. I turn down main street thinking that I had saw a small diner yesterday. Turns out I was right and turn into the small parking lot of a small cafe named The Star.

"You said lunch not coffee," Maddie points out as I park the car and unbuckle my seat belt.

"I know," I agree, "we can get lunch here."

"Yeah, I can," she starts again, "but you I've never seen you, in the five years we've been best friends, make an attempt to touch something remotely good for you."

"Maybe I'm trying to eat better," I counter and Maddie shrugs her shoulders. She slams the door.

"Well I'm not going to argue with that," Maddie agrees as she heads for the door. She holds it open for me and we both step into the cafe.

The tables were spread out and some black couches were pushed up against one wall. Both Maddie and I walked up to the counter and a teenage girl, probably around sixteen, greeted us. She was smiling and her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail in the back of her head.

"What can I get you two?" she asks, the smile on her face reaching her words. Out of everyone we've met, aside of the store keepers in the mall they were very pleasant, this girl was the easiest not to want to punch. Maddie stepped in front of me and ordered for the both of us.

"We'll have two house salads and two green teas iced, no sugar please," orders Maddie looking over her shoulder to smile at me. The girl finishes writing Maddie's order down on a notepad then looks up at us.

"That'll be right up," she smiles and turns around. Maddie walks around me and goes to sit at a table next to the front window. She rests her elbows on the table and her chin in the palm of her hand. Maddie turns her attention to staring out the window not necessarily ignoring me.

I walk over to her and sit down in the opposite chair. Glancing out the widow I try to figure out what it is exactly Maddie is staring at.

"What ya looking at?" I ask.

"Nothing," Maddie answers dreamily looking over at me, her eyes unfocused.

"Then what were you thinking about?" I now ask, a curious smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Nothing," Maddie quickly answers again, her eyes darting away from mine. "Nothing at all," she repeats and I know that it's something. A full blown smile erupts on my face.

"You wouldn't have said nothing twice if it was nothing," I accuse my voice getting higher.

"But it was nothing," Maddie tries to convince me. I just smile and shake my head. The girl who had taken our order was walking over holding two salads and green tea. She sets them down on the table and Maddie and I give her a quick thanks.

I pick up my fork and the Italian dressing. After dousing my healthy meal in the tangy sauce I hand it over to Maddie who takes it and does the same. Pointing at Maddie with the end of my fork, I finish chewing and slowing and she looks up at me.

"What?" she asks through a mouthful of lettuces.

"This isn't over," I smile then flip the fork back on myself and stab my salad..

"What isn't over?"

"The fact that I'm going to keep pestering you until you tell me what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about nothing."

"You can't avoid the question forever," I grinned taking a large piece of lettuces and shoving it in my mouth.

"Yes I can, E, you will never know what I was not thinking about," Maddie insists picking up her half full glass of tea.

"Ah, by saying that I will never know what you were not thinking implies you were thinking of something."

"E, you make no sense what so ever," Maddie claims raising her eyebrow at me.

"Stop stalling Mads, what were you thinking about?"

"You will get no where Erin. I'm not taking."

"Dude, it can't be that bad, what were you thing about? The concert?" I ask starting to get fed up with Maddie's game of I'm not telling.

"Fine yes, I was thinking about the concert. Happy now?"

"See, wasn't that easy?" I bargained pointing my fork at her again. Maddie rolls her eyes and finishes her tea and salad. I push some more vegetables around on my dish and drain my cup.

"No," she mutters and I can tell that she is still hiding something from me.

"Mainly for the fact that you seem so reluctant to tell me, I'm not going to press for information because I don't need a cranky Maddie."

"Smart rout to choose E," Maddie complements, wiping her mouth with a napkin smearing her hot pink lip gloss.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me," I complain. Glancing down at my salad I decide that I'm not going to finish it then look over at Maddie who has already finished hers.

"Let's get going," she tells me and I get up to go pay. By the time I get my change and turn around Maddie is standing by the door. I head over and she pushes the door open and holds it for me.

"Hey Mads," I begin before she cuts me off.

"I'm not telling you E."

"All I wanted to ask you is are you planning to do anything with your day."

"Oh, a no I wasn't planning on it, why?" she answers.

"Because I was wondering if you'd," Maddie cuts me off again.

"No, I'm not helping you unpack the rest of the house or my room."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the movies but if you'd rather keep cutting me off I guess we could go and finish unpacking," I bargained pulling out of the small parking lot and onto the road.

"Never mind," says Maddie quickly, "we can go to the movies. I'll stop cutting you off."

"Thank you, now what do you want to go see?" Maddie thinks for a minuet staring out the window and checking her reflection in the visor mirror.

"Oh, what about the one where the mom and daughter switch places?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Freaky Friday?"

"Yeah."

"That movie has been out of theaters for years now. We can go home, make some popcorn, and watch it there."

"Cool, wait we own it?"

"You don't, I do."

Maddie heads into the kitchen and starts searching the cupboards for a large bowl and microwaveable popcorn. I however leave my friend to ransack the kitchen in search of the movie. I remember putting it away just this morning and find it with ease. I pull the movie out and toss it on the couch. Something crashes and I jump up.

"I found a bowl!" Maddie shirks, "and the popcorn!"

"Awesome," I call back as I get up to go inspect the damage, "now what did you break?" Maddie is slow to reply and that only makes me more sure that something is broken.

"Nothing," squeaks Maddie as I round the corner to the kitchen. At least five glasses and one mug are shattered. Shards of glass strewn across the floor.

"Alright Maddie, one I'm not going to ask because I really don't want to know, and two just go put the popcorn in the microwave. Please don't break it," I add as I grab a broom and begin sweeping up the mess.

When all that is done Maddie fills the bowl and follows me into the living room where I put the movie in. Maddie sits in the center of the couch, crosses her legs, and sets the popcorn bowl in her lap. I press play and sit down next to her and grab a handful of popcorn. Maddie and I watch movies for the rest of the night and end up falling asleep on the couch.**  
**


	6. Maddie's Crazy Head and the Mall, Again

Chapter Six

Day Five

"The popcorn is picked up, Maddie still isn't awake, this is the perfect start to a new day," I announce to myself as my friend slips even farther off the couch. I roll my eyes and head upstairs to get in the shower. Done getting ready I head back downstairs and grab a protein bar and check on Maddie again. Now shes on the floor and somehow still fast asleep.

I walk over to her and wonder if I should wake her up or finish getting my room unpacked. After carefully weighing my options I head back up stairs and get the last five boxes unpacked. I walk out of my room and from the doorway observe my hard work. Then I move to Maddie's room and stood in the doorway. I almost fainted. To my great and utter surprise Maddie had unpacked and her room was clean.

Clean and organized, two words I never thought I would use to describe Maddie Lyn's room. Dysfunctional, messy and bottomless pit are what I normally describe it with. She had been very quick to add her personal touch, at least five Big Time Rush posters. One above her bed, don't know how she got it there. Another two on the wall that her bed is pushed up against. The last two on the wall by her desk.

Maddie's room is set up pretty much like mine. Large, enough room for a bed, desk vanity area by the small walk in closet, and the rest of the room two small couches surrounding a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall. The only big difference between Maddie's room and mine was the color schemes. Three walls in Maddie's room where white the other bright pink. The rest of the room was accented in those colors along with some brown and also black.

My room was three white walls and one wall blood red. Like Maddie's the rest of my room was accented in those colors, with some black mixed in. Like I said same lay out, I too had the flat screen and couches, even though Maddie would probably use hers more than I would. She might be the people person but give her electronics and hook them all up in the same place and she becomes a hermit.

Anyway, after I finish admiring my, normally sloppy, friend's very tidy room. I head back downstairs. Maddie still isn't awake but has rolled across the living room floor and is now sprawled in the center of it. I shake my head and decided that it's around noon and time to wake her. After I lightly nudge her side with my foot she moans and grabs on to my foot and mutters something that I think sounds like James.

"Maddie wake up," I loudly whisper. Her eyelids flutter, she doesn't wake up, but starts talking in her sleep again.

"They'll hold the plane, now kiss me again," she mutters against the carpet.

"Maddie?" I ask trying not to laugh, "wake up because one my foot is not James and two if you try and kiss it I will kick you."

"Erin?" she almost shirks snapping awake, bolting upright.

"Finally you got my name right," I praise, "now what exactly were you dreaming about that made you end up on the floor?" Maddie wipes some drool off her cheek before answering me.

"Yeah I'm not even writing that in my dream journal," she states almost shuddering at the thought of voicing what went on in her head.

"If you wont write it down then I defiantly don't want to know, you have a pretty f-ed up head," I agree.

"You read my dream journal?" she nearly explodes and I kind of jump back at her sudden anger.

"Yeah," I start warily, "you let me two weeks ago, remember?"

"No Erin, I don't," she says coolly and I begin to carefully explain.

"I was asking you if you had any deep dark secrets because I was bored and you handed me your dream journal and said read it so I did and well I have enough crap on you to black mail you for your entire life. Not that I would, mind you."

"Ah, crap I remember that," she scolds herself, "sorry for blowing up like that. But since you know what I have written in that you can see why I got a little freaked."

"No problem," I say brushing away her apology not really fazed by her out burst. "Oh, I've finished unpacking and your room looks fucking awesome."

"Thanks, I was going to show you it today because you don't believe I can keep anything clean," Maddie chirps already looking past her crazy dream and sacred dream journal.

"When did you get it done?" I ask running a hand through my hair.

"Yesterday, while you were unpacking this room," she answers, "I love the colors don't you?"

"Yeah, did you know that both of our rooms are like set up the same just different colors."

"Nope, I didn't," Maddie tells me, "what are we going to do today because you finally have the apartment unpacked and set up?"

"I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

"We could go get ice cream," my still tired friend offers and I know that we could is code for I want ice cream and we're going to get some once I get dressed.

"Go get dressed, and we'll go," I instruct her pulling on my pair of gray Converse high-tops.

"I'm showering too," she yells from the top of the stairs and a couple minuets later I can hear the water running. In twenty minuets, a record time for her, Maddie is dressed and bounding down the stairs white purse hanging off her arm shoes in one hand phone in the other.

"Come on Maddie," I call tossing the keys in the air and catching them as I walk to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she snaps hoping one foot as she pulls on her other shoe.

"You wouldn't happen to know where an ice cream shop is?" I ask as Maddie and I get in the car.

"There's one at the mall," she offers pulling on her seat belt. I lean forward and turn on the radio before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"The mall it is I guess," I agree knowing that Maddie was just happy that she was managing to get me back to the mall. We manage to skip the rush hour traffic and get to the large, overly crowded mall in five minuets.

I opt to not get valet parking this time since I recognized the girl working. All I knew was I didn't want to have to deal with her again. The only open space I can find is near the exit. A long way to walk, but almost guaranties a fast and easy exit. Maddie turns off the radio and we both get out of the car. I grab our purses out of the backseat, hand Maddie hers and start walking.

"We can go shopping, right?" Maddie asks as we sit down with our ice cream. Hers chocolate mine mint-chocolate-chip. I take a small bite of my melting ice cream and wipe my mouth before answering her.

"Since we're here," I begin, "I guess we can check out a couple shops."

"Yea," squeals my blonde friend. Something I learned when I first met Maddie, take her shopping regularly, make sure she has her phone, laptop, iPod, other electronics and food. You do that and you've got a very happy Maddie and best friend. Plus, and trust me on this, keeping Maddie in good spirits is a very important. I love the girl like a sister but she is as spoiled as it gets.

Well there's your tip on Maddie, not like you needed one. Anyway we finish our ice cream and I take the napkins and throw them away before having to chase Maddie half-way across the mall. She darts into Wet Seal and gets lost in the sale rack. I roll my eyes and look for her blonde head to surface from the sea of clothes.

Giving up on looking for her, I head over to a rack of jeans. My eyes scan the ceiling high rack of jeans and I pick out a pair of black skinny ones. Before letting myself fall in love with them I checked the size and saw that they were the only pair in mine. Normally I hated paying full price for clothes, even though it was never a problem to do so, I was willing to pay the twenty-five dollars fore these.

"Maddie," I call and her head pops up from behind a rack of shirts, "we still buying outfits for the concert?"

"Yeah," she agrees and holds up a white crop top that has LOL written on the front of it in black sparkles. "You like this top?"

"Yes," I answer as I start my search for a new top myself, "I found a new pair of skinny jeans."

"Another pair?" she asks exaggerating the question, and she had good reason to do so I already had like fifteen pairs of skinny jeans. But me and jeans were like Maddie and all clothes I loved them. The fact that Maddie had over twenty pairs of pants excused my small collection of skinny jeans.

"Yes another pair," I answer smiling, "these ones are black. And don't you give me any crap for getting another pair of jeans. You're getting a new top and who knows how much more."

"Okay, I will say nothing," she agrees, "only if you let me finish picking out you outfit."

"Fine, but you're incorporating the jeans and my boots."

Two hours later I've pretty much tried on everything in Wet Seal and Forever 21 and every other clothing store in the damn mall. Not only that, Maddie has created five outfits for me, complete with jewelery, shoes, even make up. The craziest part, I don't get to choose one I get to buy them all. Then she picks out the one I wear in one day.

Again we walk out of the mall loaded down with ten too many shopping bags weighing us down. This time we have to walk all the way to the car and I'm kicking myself for not getting valet parking. We pass the bitchy valet girl that I cannot stand and she gives us a smug smile. As though watching us struggle with the bags gave her pleasure I turned in her direction and Maddie reluctantly follows.

"You know," I begin and her attention snaps to me, "paying attention to people who want valet parking and not to me and my friend over here might help with actually doing you job."

"Got valet parking again?" she snidely asks pulling her brown hair up into a ponytail.

"No, didn't want to deal with you, but guess what I am anyway because you just can't seem to stop being a bitch and I'd like to know why you seem to hate me and Maddie."

"You don't get it, do you?" she asks coolly pealing herself of the brick wall.

"Get what?" I ask back.

"Get the fact that you and your friend, just rub me the wrong way. All girls like you. Over privileged, girls who get everything that they want. I don't know, I just get that vibe off the both of you are exactly like that."

"At least you're honest," I mutter sarcastically.

"That must mean I got it right. So why are you and your friend spending the summer in California?"

"Vacation," I answer.

"You two going to the concert?"

"That depends what concert?"

"Big Time Rush, Staples Center," she answers her original bitchy attitude starting to fade away.

"Yeah, we are, odd question why'd you ask it?"

"It's kind of a big deal," she answers as though it should be obvious, "they're a pretty big band, they originated here, and it's the last stop on their world tour. I was just wondering if you were catching the concert."

"Oh, are you?"

"Yeah somewhere in the back where are your seats?"

"B center," I answer.

"Could have figured," she mutters, "are you part of their fan club?"

"I'm not, but," I point my thumb toward Maddie, "this girl here is like their biggest fan and is signed up. That's probably how we got the seats." A car pulls up next to the the valet parking sign and two girls step out. Instantly I can tell that this girl hates these girls more than she hates me and Maddie. This time I can understand her hate. Both of those girls just give off a bad feeling.

"Maybe we can talk the next time you come to the mall, I think that I was wrong about the two of you. Now I get to go see my favorite people ever." Maddie and I wave awkwardly and turn back to the task of finding our car. At least five minuets later, at the most it felt like five minuets, Maddie and I manage to track down the car.

She takes the keys out of my purse and unlocks the doors. We throw our bags and purses into the back seat and shake our arms, trying to get feeling back into them, before we both get in the car and I try to navigate out of the huge and crowded mall parking lot.

"We're going to have to take more than one trip to get all of this in the apartment, aren't we?" I complain loading my arms with the bags. Amazingly Maddie manages to grab the rest and we head up to the apartment. This time I unlock the locked door and we burst through and drop our bags on the floor.

"Who want's lunch?" asks Maddie as she heads to the kitchen. "I hope it's nothing specific because I'm calling in pizza.


	7. The Day Before

Chapter Seven

Day Seven

"Erin!" Maddie shirks from half-way across the apartment, "the concert is tomorrow!"

"What did I tell you about waking me up before eight?" I yell back covering my face with a pillow.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" she apologizes.

"Are you going to let me go back to sleep! I was expecting this tomorrow not today!" Maddie doesn't reply and I either assume she has gone back to sleep or is on her laptop. I on the other hand pass out again and don't wake up for another two hours.

"Maddie!" I yell as I run blindly around the apartment searching for my other shoe. "Where the hell did you put my other black flip-flop?"

"I didn't touch your black flip-flop!" she yells from the kitchen. As I start searching under the couch for my missing shoe.

"Yes!" I yell triumphantly holding my flip-flop in the air, "I have found it!"

"Where was it?" Maddie asks walking in to the living room talking through the mouthful of frosted flakes.

"Under the couch," I answer her, "I mean how did it get there?"

"I don't know, it's your shoe," was all the input Maddie had on the subject before she told me that there was a bowl of cereal waiting for me on the counter. I slipped my shoe on and headed for the kitchen where I picked up my breakfast and joined Maddie in the living room.

"What's on TV?" I ask her as she picks up the cable remote and turns it on.

"Friday morning cartoons," she announces as she turns on a very old episode of Sponge Bob. I recognize it instantly yet watch ten reruns with Maddie since she is enjoying them.

"Hey Erin," begins Maddie as she sets her empty bowl down on the floor.

"No we are not going to the mall today," I interrupt as I grab both of our bowls and take them to the kitchen.

"Why not?" she whines as I come back into the room.

"Because," I answer back in the same whiny voice, "we went yesterday. Neither of us need anything else from that money stealing contraption."

"I might not need anything else from the money stealing contraption but I want things from there that I don't have," Maddie starts, "can we please go?"

"No," I answer her sternly, "I think that I need to get you a buddy so that you have some one to play with and I don't have to accompany you to the mall."

"What kind of buddy?" Maddie asks suddenly very curious.

"A puppy," I answer smiling, "one that has just as much effing energy as you do."

"Can I get an Alaskan Klee Kai?" she asks very excited at the prospect of getting a dog. I look at her dumbfounded and raise an eyebrow.

"A what?" I ask placing a hand on my hip.

"It's a breed of dog," she tells me like I should just know this like I know that that black is my favorite color even though it's actually a shade, "come on E you know this," she prompts.

"Know what?"

"You know why the type of dog I want is an Alaskan Klee Kai," Maddie some what answers me not giving me a clear answer. So now I have to rack my brain for an answer that I just can't for the life of me come up with.

"Maddie just tell me and we can go out right now and find you a Alaskan Klee Kai puppy."

"Ah, I'd say yes, but you should know the answer. For I gave it to you like only two or three days ago."

"Dude," I begin failing to keep my voice light, "if you don't tell me what it is with you and wanting whatever kind of dog a Alaskan Klee Kai is you are not getting an Alaskan Klee Kai."

"Erin you know that James Maslow has a dog right?"

"Yes," I roll my eyes.

"His dog is an Alaskan Klee Kai named Fox."

"Okay that makes sense now. Let's go get you one so you have something else to direct your attention toward."

Big Time Rush on their tour bus

Kendall's P.O.V.

"I don't know why but I have a really good feeling about the last stop," I announce tossing one of the many bouncy balls at the wall. James looks up from his phone, Logan and Carlos glance over from their video game.

"What do ya mean?" James asks me.

"I mean something just feels right about the last tour date. I can't explain it, I don't know guys, maybe I'm just glad to finally be going home," I answer James and he shrugs in agreement.

"I think that we're all glad to be going home," Logan adds as James goes back to his phone. "I don't know about the rest of you but I can wait to get a good nights sleep in my own bed." Carlos lets out a cheer and we all turn to look at the television.

"And I just won against the unbeatable Logan," he gloats as Logan gathers his senses and tries to plead his case.

"You only won because I was distracted."

"You're just angry because someone beat you at level five of Left For Dead," Carlos reasons turning the xbox off and taking Logan's controller before he could ask for a rematch.

Logan mutters, "whatever, it's just a game," as he gets off the floor and walks out of the lounge checking his phone.

"I knew there was a reason we always let you win," James calls after him, "you turn into a five-year-old when you loose." Logan doesn't bother to answer him and I put my headphones back in. Carlos had pulled out his laptop and was busy checking or playing whatever it was he was doing on it. James was still on his phone and Logan was of course brooding over his loss at the game.

Still wondering about what could happen at the last concert that would be so, what's the word, special. I busy myself by staring out the window at the few passing cars on the freeway. I fall asleep my head still spinning with the possibility of something out of the ordinary happening tomorrow night.

Erin's P.O.V.

"Alright Maddie," I say as we walk into the pet store, "I checked the website there should be those Alaskan Klee Kai puppies here." We walk over to a large floor cage that has an open top and five little puppies running around in it. A perky sales women walks over to us as Maddie turns her undivided attention to the barking puppies.

"Can I help you?" the sales woman asks me, "my name's Samantha. Are you two looking to adopt one of these cute bundles of fur?"

"Yes," I tell her, "these dogs are Alaskan Klee Kai right?"

"You'd be right," she answers me still smiling, "they have all of their shots, are house trained, and are very friendly." Samantha turns her attention to Maddie, "do you see one you like?" she asks in that super friendly tone.

Maddie turns to look at her, "uh, yeah can I take him out?"

"Sure," says Samantha and Maddie grabs one of the puppies. She lifts it out of the floor cage thing and snuggles it to her chest. Samantha smiles, "in case you were wondering he's one-thousand-eight hundred dollars."

I turn to Samantha, "I'm sure we'll be taking him just let me make a quick call. Oh, and do you guys take credit?"

"Sure, if you don't get cell service in here, try outside and yes we take credit," Samantha informs me and I take my phone out. Aside of Samantha's warning about not getting service I manage to contact my mom's voice mail just fine and leave her a message.

"Hey mom I'm using my credit card to buy Maddie a one-thousand-eight-hundred dollar dog. Just thought I'd let you know. Love ya bye." I hang up on my mom's voice mail and turn back to Samantha and hand her my credit card.

"We'll take the dog," I turn to Maddie, "go get, wait what did you name him?"

"Sammy," she tells me even though she's still giving her undivided attention to her new puppy.

"Okay, well go get Sammy, whatever it is he needs," I instruct her then turn to Samantha who was getting ready to head back to the front counter, "wait," I call out to her and she turns around. "Just charge everything to the card, we'll be buying more than just the dog."

"Sure thing," she chirps, "if you need help finding anything just come and ask."

Once Maddie has found Sammy everything that he needs, and has made sure that he has a different collar for each day of the week, Samantha runs the charge on my card and we get out of there. Maddie gets into the passenger seat and holds her new friend to her chest, running her fingers through his fur, as I pull out of the parking lot and onto the road. We get back to the apartments and I stop at the main building and get out. Maddie gives me a funny look as I head into the building.

The desk manager that was there when we signed the lease was the one working today. There was no line so I just walked right up and tried waiting for him to notice me. It didn't work, the guy was just to involved with his work.

"Excuse me," I ask politely and he looks up.

"Ah, Ms. Summers, what can I do for you?" he asks smiling.

"I was just making sure, we are allowed to have pets here, right?"

"Yes, and if you have a dog when you take them out they must be kept on a leash at all times."

"Thank you, and have a nice day," I chirp walking back out to the car. Sammy has fallen asleep in Maddie's lap and she's running her fingers absently through his fur. When I get in the car his little nose and pointy ears twitch but he doesn't wake up. I drive the rest of the way to our apartment building and park in our assigned space.

Maddie gets out cradling Sammy in her arms and I grab all of the bags. We make our way up to our apartment. When we get in Maddie sets Sammy on the couch and I drop the bags at the door.

"I hope you know that you are the one who is going to be walking, feeding, and taking care of Sammy," I inform Maddie and she looks over at me a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yeah, he's my dog of course I'm going to be taking care of him," my best friend assures me. "And yes I'm letting Sammy on the couch and my bed and if he wants your bed."

"You don't see me complaining do you?" I tell her not really caring if Sammy jumped from couch to couch to bed to bed. "As long as he stays off my counter and doesn't steal my food I could care less if he takes a nap on the couch."

"Good then we're on the same page," chatters Maddie as she picks up the remote and turns on the TV. I walk over and scoop Sammy up into my arms and take my customary spot on the couch holding him in my lap. Maddie begins flipping through the guide and settles on a repeat of one of our favorite shows, Supernatural. It has a good plot and funny sarcastic humor but I think that the main reason Maddie and I watch it is because the main guys are super hot.

The name that Maddie chose for her dog dawns on me, at least I think that her reason for naming Sammy, Sammy was this: the main guy from Supernatural is Sam Winchester. His brother calls him Sammy, hence the reason Maddie would have chosen that name. Plus she likes that guy as much as she loves BTR and when we're talking about Maddie that is saying a lot.

"Hey Mads," I begin and she glances over at me, "where'd you come up with the name Sammy?" She points to the guy, holding a shot gun on TV.

"You see him?" I nod, she's pointing to Sam Winchester, "you should know."

"Ah, I could have so guessed that," I say happy that she had proven my theory to be true. "It's a good thing that you didn't name him James."

"Why?"

"Because that would have just been so weird."

"How so?"

"I'd think of Big Time Rush every time you called your dog," I answer her and Maddie shrugs in agreement. We both know that her first thought was to probably name Sammy James and I was glad she decided against it.

Sammy was sitting in my lap still sleeping and Maddie was enthralled with the TV. I looked over at her and thought about snapping my fingers in front of her face to see if she would come back to reality. Deciding against it I lean back into the couch and try to pay attention to the show.

It doesn't hold my interest, which is odd, and my mind wanders. To all things, my thoughts go to the concert Maddie is so excited for tomorrow. Now, I've been to many concerts but something about this one just feels different. I don't really know what it is, just different.

**(A/N) Well, thanks for reading! Review if you want. The next chapter is the concert so make sure you read next Wednesday!**

**Love,**

**Taylor**


	8. The Concert

**(A/N) Hey, happy Wednesday! Read please! I won't talk about reviewing up here because I cover that at the end of the chapter, and there's a cool fact (well I find it pretty cool) at the end in an author's note so you should read the chapter.**

**Love,**

**Taylor**

**(P.S. thanks in advance for reading!" **

Chapter Eight

The Concert

"Erin!" screams Maddie, "Erin! Erin! Erin! Guess what?"

"The concert is at nine tonight and it's six in the morning?" I guess pulling the covers over my head and wait for the upcoming impact of Maddie launching herself on the bed.

"No, the concert is today!" I'd temporarily forgotten that Maddie now had a dog and was bombarded by the both of them. Now my overly excited friend is jumping on the bed and her tiny dog is barking in my ear.

"Ah, let me get at least three more hours of sleep Maddie," I bargain, "you can pick out my outfit for tonight if you do."

"Fine but I'm waking you up at nine," she agrees, getting off the bed and heading toward my closet. Maddie opens the double doors and walks in. Sammy curls up on the pillows, very close to my head, and I manage to fall back asleep. All too soon it's nine and Maddie is jumping on the bed, waking me up again.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yell irritated. She was obviously excited, I was too, but did I really have to wake up this early. "Now that you have disturbed my sleep for the second time this morning what do you want to do?"

"Do you like your outfit?" is all Maddie happily asks gesturing to a complete set of clothes hanging on my closet door. I rolled out of bed to get a closer look at it. Maddie had paired my red super skinny jeans with a form-fitting, off the shoulder, black shirt that said Rock on the front in shiny, metallic letters and the new pair of combat boots I'd gotten yesterday.  
"Yeah, Mads, I actually do. Thank you for letting me wear the combat boots."

"You're welcome," chirps my overly excited best friend as she walks up behind me, "and no problem, I might not favor them but you obviously do so I put them into the outfit. They actually go quite nice with it. Oh, and I put your punk-y jewelry with it too. Those spiky earrings and chain necklaces and that skull ring you insist on wearing when ever you can."

"You did good M," I complement playing with the thick chain necklace I'm wearing tonight. For the first time I looked Maddie over and saw that she was already dressed, makeup and hair done.

"I know," she chirps scooping Sammy up and cradling him against her chest.

"Conceded much?" I ask laughing.

"I'm not conceded," she defends, "I'm not conceded am I Sammy?" she asks her puppy nuzzling the top of his head with the tip of her nose. Sammy yips in agreement and Maddie looks up smiling at me. "Two against one, what ya got to say now?"

"Fine you win, you're not conceded," I agree before adding, "all the time." Maddie heads out of my room and calls over her shoulder.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to." I hear Maddie walk down the stairs and I strip then head into the shower. In all it takes me around an hour and a half to get completely ready. Once I have the clothes on I plug my flat iron in and straighten my hair till it's pin straight. Then I move onto the makeup.

I put foundation on then line my eyes with black eyeliner and a dark, silvery, gray eyeshadow. My look is topped with jet black mascara and a sparkly nude lip gloss. I run a brush through my hair one last time before trampling down the stairs. Maddie's in the kitchen cooking something and turns around to face me when I enter holding a plastic spatula.

"You look hot cleaned up," she comments and I look at her kind of funny.

"Is that a complement or an insult?" I ask taking a seat at the small dining room table.

"Well it wasn't meant as an insult," Maddie informs me turning back around to monitor whatever it is she has on the griddle.

"Okay, hey what are you cooking and should I be worried?"

"Pancakes."

"Not bricks?"

"Not bricks, I got it right this time I'm making pancakes," Maddie assures me as she starts flipping them onto plates. She walks over holding two plates each containing three large pancakes. I notice that she already has maple syrup and butter sitting on the table.

Maddie sets one of the plates in front of me and hands me a fork, then pulls out a chair and sits down next to me. I douse my breakfast in syrup and cut it up. Maddie does the same and we begin eating. I'm amazed that my friend actually made something edible, finish eating, and take my plate along with Maddie's to the sink. I stare at the dirty dishes for a second debating on whether or not I'm going to wash them. After some fierce thinking on my part I decide to leave them till tomorrow.

"Alright Mads, what do you want to do today?" I ask turning around to face my friend.

"Well, I was going to take Sammy for a walk," she answers, "you want to come with?" She gets up and heads over to the front door and takes the leash off the hook.

"Sure," I answer and Maddie yells for Sammy and he comes running. She clips the leash onto his collar and I grab the apartment keys. We head out and drag Sammy to the front door since he wants to smell every inch of the baseboards and carpet. I open the door and Sammy darts out pulling Maddie behind him. After walking the perimeter of the apartment complex twice Maddie picks up Sammy and we carry him in to the apartment. She unclasps the the leash and sets the small dog on the ground. Once out of her arms Sammy runs and takes a flying leap onto the couch. Both Maddie and I laugh, the scene was comical, the tiny animal does what would probably be classified as a belly-flop onto the center couch cushion.

I look over and see that Maddie has her phone out, "I got it on camera," she squeaks and we both stare at the small iPhone screen as she presses play. Sammy attacking the couch and failing is just as funny the second time. Maddie uploads the video to Face Book then we go and join Sammy on the couch. I turn it on then hand the remote to Maddie who is holding her hand out for it. She begins flipping through the guide again and manages to find a second marathon of Supernatural. She presses play and the pilot episode comes on already half of it played. I check the time on my phone, it's eleven thirty. My last thought, before I get completely lost in the show, is that I hope this marathon lasts until we have to leave for the concert.

We finish touching up our makeup and hair then Maddie practically pushes me out the front door in her haste to get to the Staples Center. I pull into the already half packed parking lot and see that I'm not the last one to be coming. I glance over at the passenger seat and see my super hyper, blonde, best friend nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement. I'll be the first to admit I was very excited to be here and even told Maddie that on the drive over. Needless to say she freaked and blasted her CD even louder and we both sang along.

"You ready M?" I ask not being able to hide my own excitement. I guess I just wasn't as energetic as my friend since I wasn't jumping in my seat.

"Hell yeah!" she yells opening the passenger side door and literally jumping out. I excited the car after her and observed the other concert goers I saw calmer five-year-old girls than my twenty-one year old friend. Maddie sees the tour buses and I see her see the tour buses.

"I will hold your hand if you even think about running over there," I threaten and she rolls her neck to look over at me.

"I'm not an idiot E, if I was going to go try and meet them I'd sneak back stage not into the bus lot. Now come on the line is enormous," Maddie grabs my hand anyway and drags me toward the line. We're stuck in the back of the very slow moving line, behind a group of five girls who are all wearing a different colored pair of colored jeans and the same white tank top. They're probably around sixteen and are all on their phones. When they turn around, for no apparent reason, I see that they are wearing at least a pound of make up. I mean if you tried to scratch it off with your nail it would probably come off in strips. Maddie and I smile and I silently hope they just go back to their phones. Well I'm just not that lucky.

The one who looks like the leader of the pack squints at us. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Nope," I answer, "just moved here a week ago. How'd you know?"

"When you're a California native it's easy to tell other natives apart from rich summer time tourists," she snaps.

"What is it with Californians?" I ask out loud, "you are all just mean people." All of their phones ring at the same time and they all shoot Maddie and I dirty looks before turning around at the exact same time. Maddie's phone too starts to buzz and she pulls it out of her pocket as we take five steps closer to the building. Even all the way back here I can here the opening act start to play. Once that starts the line immediately starts to speed up. Maddie and I are taking our seats, which really are close to the stage, as they are walking off. I don't even bother to try and get Maddie to sit down. Mainly because I don't either, a large count down clock starts at one minuet and begins ticking down.

When it hits ten the seconds start going twenty times faster and at the exact same time it hits zero everyone in the audience starts screaming their heads off. I loose my sanity and join Maddie and everyone else in just plain screaming. The music for the song Big Time Rush starts booming through the speakers and the four guys run out on stage. They really look ten thousand times hotter live then they do on Maddie's posters. When they start singing, one everyone screams the lyrics back, and two they sound even better live then they do on Maddie's over used CD and iPod albums.

I think they go through three songs before the music comes on for Half Way There and they all jump off the stage and head into the crowd, without body guards. Maddie shirks and I'm slightly taken back and two thoughts quickly cross my mind. One they either love their fans as much as they say they do and two they are just plain insane. I'm still just jumping and singing along until I get the feeling that somebody is literally standing right behind me. Maddie notices the guy behind me before I do her jaw kind of drops and her eyes get wide. I get the message and turn around.

At first I wonder if I'm having one of Maddie's dreams with a G rating and then the screaming reminds me that I'm fully awake. So now I have Kendall Schmidt singing his solo in the song right to me. Yes, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. When the music stops the band doesn't start to immediately play the next song and Kendall doesn't walk back toward the stage like I thought that he would. Actually none of the other band members make their way to the stage. I jump slightly when the extremely famous guy behind me starts talking instead of singing.

"It's that time in the show," he announces, "where we're getting really tired and need someones help to sing this next song." The entire audience starts shirking a mix between: pick me, I love you, and just basic yelling. If in some crazy way either Maddie or I got picked for this I wanted it to be Maddie. I might like these guys a lot but she loves them and if either of us got the chance to get taken on stage it should be her.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and kind of jump and turn around at the same time. Kendall is still standing behind me but got a little closer and it was his hand on my shoulder.

"You wanna come up?" he asks me holding the microphone at his side. When I don't freak out or jump up and down or frantically say yes thirty times, Kendall takes one of the ear pieces out.

"I'm a huge fan, trust me I really am," I begin to tell him, "but my friend has been obsessed with you guys since 09 could you take her up instead?" He looks surprised and stares at me for a second in awe before extending a hand to Maddie who takes is and looks like she is going to faint. I was heading back to my seat when he catches my arm and I turn around puzzled.

He holds the microphone up again and says something that really surprises me, "we're doing something a little different tonight. I've got two very special, very pretty girls and I just can't choose between them," he holds the microphone down again. "If they'll come up with me."

"Let's go," I agree smiling like a crazy person. In all honesty it probably took both me and Kendall to get Maddie up the stairs to the stage and then even James came over to help she was so surprised. Kendall asked me my name and James asked Maddie hers. They announced them to the crowd before bringing two more stools over for us to sit on.

"Is your friend going to be okay?" Kendall asks me and I glance over at Maddie who is leaning against James so the she doesn't fall off the stool.

He pulls the ear piece out, "she's going to be just fine," I assure him and the band starts playing the music for Cover Girl. The way they have this set up is, Maddie's between James and Logan. I'm between Kendall and Carlos. I was oddly very calm, not even freaking out inside. Maddie on the other hand, had managed to compose herself but I knew that I was never going to hear the end of, can you believe we got to go on stage with Big Time Rush.

When Kendall wraps his arm around my shoulders I wrap my arm around his. This earns me another raised eyebrow and I just raise mine back at him. I steal another glance at Maddie who just go a kiss on the cheek from James and Logan at the same time. I wished I could have taken a picture, her face was priceless. The song ended and Kendall decided to kiss me on the cheek too. Having fun treating him like I would any other person, when I say that I mean not being a crazy fan girl, I kiss him on the cheek as well. Another raised eyebrow, he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you and your friend go backstage and wait until the concert's over. I don't know but I really want to talk to you." I give him a funny look and he leans down again, "I'm not messing with you. But if you'd rather go back to your seats I'm not going to be the one to stop you." I point to my ear and he takes his ear piece out.

"If I don't take you up on this offer my friend over there will kill me. So I'm going to go get her." With saying that, I walk the few steps it takes over to Maddie and tell her what Kendall had told me. I turn around and almost jump back, Kendall had come up behind me and was two inches away from me. Basically I was eye level with his chest. He exchanges a couple words with the other three guys and Maddie and I head backstage. The second we walk back there I have the good fortune of walking into a guy carrying a guitar.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologize looking up and something about him seems familiar, "wait I think I know you."

"I think I'd remember a pretty face such as yours," he remarks pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, I do recognize you, your Dustin Belt lead guitarist for BTR and part of Heffron Drive," I say proud of myself for remembering all that. Even though part of it was me loving every song by Heffron Drive Maddie played for me.

"A fan that knows me and Heffron Drive, you my dear are awesome," he exclaims deciding to hug me. I smile and hug him back. I could really get along with these people. "You must have gotten clearance from someone, how did you two get back here?" he asks as I wrap an arm around Maddie's shoulders to make sure she doesn't run off some where and get herself in trouble.

"Actually Kendall told us to come back here, it's kind of a long story but we both got chosen for the song the guys bring a fan up on stage for, and they apparently liked us and said we could come back here and wait until the show is over. They do this a lot don't they?" I ask, "bring girls backstage?"

"No, this is the first time ever they've sent fans backstage," Dustin answers, "and I've actually got to go out now but we really should talk later," he pauses and I realize that I didn't tell him my name.

"Erin, and this is Maddie," I inform him before he runs out on stage. Maddie and I resume standing by the side of the stage and continue to watch the concert. When it ends we both step aside as the guys come running off stage. It's a good thing we did too, if we hadn't we would have been trampled. The first thing all of them do is take the ear pieces out and hand them to an assistant who had materialized next to them. Second thing they get rid of are the microphones and someone hands them clean towels. I hear a woman's voice coming from behind a door yell at them.

"I need all four of you to get in a shower," the body belonging to the voice appears and her beady eyes zero in on Maddie and I, "how the hell did you two get back here?"

"Well we haven't been thrown out so someone apparently let us in," I snap, crossing my arms. Kendall whipped his face with the towel then threw it at the woman addressing us, the rest of the guys followed suit and it was pretty funny to watch her dodge them and scowl before heading back the way she came.

"You are the first person to ever talk back to Marilyn," comments James as he wraps an arm around Maddie's shoulders.

"I don't know her but I don't like her," I comment back and Kendall wraps an arm around my shoulders. The guys steer both of us toward a ring of couches centered pretty much in the center of backstage. We all sit down before any of them decide to say anything.

"Trust me," begins Carlos, "once you know her she doesn't get any more likable. I personally like people, but I just can't stand her."

"The record company stuck her with us one week before the tour started," James tells me, "she's just some hot shot fresh out of collage ready to take over the tour. Let's just say that didn't work out too well for her."

"Well if you guys ever want help messing with her, I'll give you my number," I offer smiling before I turn my head to look at Kendall, "now what did you want to talk about since we've determined that the tour manager is a bitch."

"I don't know, there's just something different about you."

"Different in a good way or different weird?" I ask.

"Defiantly different in a good way," he assures me, "you know I've never seen a fan do what you did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean out of all the tour stops, I have never seen a girl ready to turn down a chance to be taken up on stage because their friend wasn't picked."

"Well you just hadn't met me yet," I say smiling, "in all honesty I probably wouldn't be as big a fan of you guys if it wasn't for her. I mean nonstop talk about you guys, having magazines and cellphones with tweets on them shoved in my face, and then there is Google it's amazing what she can find out with that search engine."

"What did she find out?" asks Logan directing the question to me as he turned to look at Maddie who still could not believe this was happening.

"It'd be easier to name the few things she didn't find out."

"Which were?" asks James, too looking down at Maddie.

"Your phone numbers, addresses, hospital records, and birth certificates," I recount.

"You searched all that?" James asks Maddie, probably finding it pretty funny. She doesn't answer so I do for her.

"Yeah she did, the phone numbers and addresses on her own. But I bet her that she wouldn't be able to find your hospital records and birth certificates so I won the bet and that's how that got started."

"Well you know what?" Kendall asks as he pulls out his phone, "since Maddie couldn't find our numbers on Google how about you give me yours?" I roll my eyes and take the phone.

"Is that your creative way of asking me for my number?" I ask as I type it in to his phone and save it under Erin Summers.

"Yeah, I guess it was," he tells me and out of the corner of my eye I see James hand Maddie his phone.

I pull my own phone out and hand it to Kendall, "alright you have my number now give me yours."

"You drive a hard bargain," he smiles, types his number into my phone and hands it back to me.

"Thanks," I half smile and with a glint in my eye I take my phone back. I slide it into my pocket and turn to James, who appears to be putting his number into Maddie's phone. "Hey James," I ask and he looks up.

"Yeah?"

"Odd question," I begin, "do you have your dog with you?"

"On the tour bus, why?" he answers.

"Well the girl sitting next to you thinks he's the cutest thing in the world. Do you think she could see him?"

"Of course I'll go get him, he could probably use some exercise anyway." James gets up and heads toward a door that says Authorized Personal Only opens it and goes through.

"Why so quiet Mads?" I ask and she looks over at me a dazed airy smile on her face.

"Why so friendly E?" she counters. It takes me awhile to answer and by the time I come up with a half-way decent, lighthearted comeback James comes walking in holding Fox. It catches me by surprise that Fox resembles Sammy down to everything except Fox is slightly bigger and has more black in his fur.

"Here you go," says James as he hands his dog over to Maddie, "he was sleeping when I went into the tour bus to get him, so he'll probably fall back asleep if you let him."

"Is Fox going to get any bigger than that?" I ask James as he sits back down next to Maddie wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He glances over at me and answers my question.

"No, this is about as big as he'll get, why?"

"I just got Maddie an Alaskan Klee Kai and wanted to make sure he wasn't going to get as big as our apartment."

"Cool, what did you name him?" he asks Maddie and I feel Kendall's arm tighten around my shoulders.

"Sammy," chirps Maddie as she runs her fingers through Fox's fur.

"This has been really nice," I begin not really wanting to part ways but knowing that Maddie and I needed to get back. "But we should get together tomorrow, it's getting pretty late and I don't know about Maddie but I'm about ready to pass out."

The guys have one of their security guards go get our car and drive it around back. Even though I tried to convince them that they didn't have to, they all walked Maddie and I out to the car. Kendall opens the driver side door for me and I kiss him on the cheek before stepping into the vehicle. James does the same for Maddie and she hands him Fox. I start the car and roll down the window when Kendall knocks on it.

"I'll text you tomorrow about where we can meet up," he tells me, "drive safe."

"I will and don't text me before nine."

**(A/N) Okay this I probably the longest chapter yet. 7 pages, I really like this one and it took me like two days to write. I hope you like it. If you want you can review.**

**Love,**

**Taylor**


	9. Go Karts and Laser Tag

Chapter Nine

One minuet after nine in the morning my cell phone buzzes. I groan, roll over and start blindly slapping my nightstand searching for my phone. When my hand hits the rubber surface of the case I pick up the phone and unlock the screen. The sudden bright light coming off the phone and the sunlight that was streaking through my bedroom window almost blinds me. I squint and read the message.

**Kendall: **It's past nine, you up?

I glance over at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand, the red glowing numbers read 9:05.

**Me: **When I said don't text me before nine I kind of meant don't text me until nine thirty or ten.

**Kendall: **Good, you're up. How do you and your friend feel about go-karts?

**Me:** You didn't read a word of that message I just sent you, did you? And I don't know about Maddie, but I'm fine with go-karts.

**Kendall:** No, and you should go ask Maddie, how about laser tag?

**Me: **Good to know that that was ignored, and I'm not moving from my bed until nine thirty. So unless Maddie decides to give me a late wake up call you wont know if she wants to go go-karting or play laser tag until then.

**Kendall:** Are you always this snippy with famous people you just met?

**Me:** You're the first famous person I've met, and the only guy who has bothered to ask for my number in two years so yes. And I could careless that you're famous.

**Kendall:** Good to know, I'll let you go back to sleep, just remember to ask Maddie if she'd like to go go-karting and play a couple games of laser tag.

**Me: **I will, c u later. :)

Kendall doesn't text me back and I drop my phone on the nightstand, pulling the covers over my head. Not falling back asleep instantaneously, I throw the covers off and stare at my ceiling. My head was spinning with the aspect of seeing the guys again and that I had just texted Kendall Schmidt. I don't have long to mull my thoughts around in my head because Maddie's voice pulls me out of whatever it was I was thinking about.

"Erin!" she yells from the bottom of the stairs, that girl was screaming so loud last night how she still had her voice I didn't know, "has Kendall texted you yet?"

"That depends," I yell back, "what time is it?"

It takes her a couple of seconds to respond, and I suspect she was checking the time on her phone or finding a clock. "Nine twenty!"

"Damn, I texted him for twenty minuets?" I mutter to myself before answering Maddie, "Yeah, he did! Give me a sec and I'll be right down!"

"Okay," she answers, "oh, and I got Mc Donalds!"

"Sweet," I call back, "hey, how do you feel about go-karting and laser tag?"

"I say bring it on!" yells Maddie as I walk into the kitchen, "food's on the counter."

"Thanks, and," I pat my pants thinking I have pockets and that my phone is in one of them, "when I get my phone I'll text Kendall and say that we're all for go-karting and laser tag."

"Cool, I got you a bacon egg and cheese biscuit and a medium black coffee," informs Maddie as I grab my breakfast out of the bag and join her at the table. I unwrap the biscuit and start eating.

"When are you going to text him?" asks Maddie as I get up to throw the trash out. I grab my half full cup of coffee and head toward the stairs. Calling to her over my shoulder as I begin to climb.

"Right now." I get to my room and grab my phone off the nightstand. Pull up Kendall's number and type my message.

**Me: **Maddie said 'bring it on' to go-karts and laser tag. What time, and where?

I'm barely turned around when Kendall texts me back.

**Kendall: **Awesome! The guys and I'll come pick you two up around six. It's a local track and they've got an arcade, laser tag arena thing, and a canteen. It's fun. What's your address?

**Me: **Normally I don't give my address out to people I just met yesterday but for you I'll make an exception. We're at the Bell Creek Apartments, Lot 7, Building 3, Apartment 114.

**Kendall: **Thank you for making the exception and got it. See you two at seven. Is it okay if I bring James, Carlos and Logan.

**Me:** That I know Maddie is fine with and so am I. See you guys at six.

**Kendall: **See you girls at six.

Phone in hand I headed down stairs. I didn't hear any noise and was slightly suspicious, Maddie was never this quiet. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I see her laying on the floor as Sammy runs around and over her.

"What a sight," I laugh, "Maddie you were taken down by your fifteen pound dog."

"He's strong!" She defends pushing herself up into a sitting position, Sammy jumps into her lap and tries to bite her nose. I laugh again and pull the camera up on my phone, and press record right when Sammy tackles Maddie down to the floor again. She glances over at me.

"You wouldn't," she half commands.

"I already did," I reply smiling, "what do you think? Face Book or a twitter message straight to James?" I laughed out loud watching Maddie's face twist into surprise, shock, and something that says if you send this to James on twitter I'm going to kill you and they wont find your body.

"Face Book it is," I decide and press the instant post button I have programed to my phone. I smile in satisfaction seeing that the video uploaded perfectly.

"Now that you have posted your video," begins Maddie standing up, "what time are we going to meet the guys?"

"We aren't meeting the guys," I tell her absently, "they're picking us up around six and we're going to this go-kart, laser tag, arcade, local canteen place."

"Well that's a mouthful," decides my friend. As she scoops up her still riled dog and drops down to the couch.

"I know, so was reading the text," I agree. She turns on the TV and again there is another marathon of Supernatural.

"How do you do it?" I ask in disbelief Maddie was good at finding two marathons back to back but three in three days just no, "three days, even you're not that good." She looks at me as though I couldn't be more stupid.

"Netflix Erin, didn't you notice that there were no commercials?"

"Well now I feel dumb."

"You really should for asking that."

"Maddie hurry up!" I yell, tapping my foot impatiently as I wait for her at the bottom of the stairs checking my phone for the time again.

"I'm hurrying!" she yells back, "It's not like they're going to be here right at six!"

"Yeah well it's six fifteen!" I get done yelling at Maddie and hear a knock on the apartment door, I yell one last time up the stairs before going to answer it, "I bet you ten to one that it's them!" I turn to look at the door, "I'll be right there!"

"Hey," says Kendall smiling, "you look irritated." He comments stepping in. I shut the door behind him.

"You try waiting three hours for," I turn to yell up the stairs, "your friend to take three fucking hours to get ready to go go-karting!" I turn back to Kendall and smile, "and try to not be irritated."

"Trust me," begins Kendall rolling his eyes, "I know how you feel. Try waiting for Logan when you have to be on stage in five minuets and he wont get his ass out of the dressing room."

"Okay, that has to be stressful," I agree.

"I am ready!" yells Maddie as she starts bounding down the stairs Sammy following.

"Damn," exclaims Kendall as he sets eyes on the tiny puppy, "who cloned Fox?"

"No one," I tell him and point to the animal Maddie is holding, "Kendall, meet Sammy. Maddie's official buddy when I don't want to be bothered."

He smiles, "just don't put Sammy and Fox in the same room we wont be able to tell them apart." I hear a car horn blare. Kendall, Maddie and I all turn to the door. The horn blares again.

"Is that the guys?" I ask, most likely correctly correct given the look on Kendall's face.

"That would be them, we probably should get going before they leave with out us."

I head to the door and open it, "let's go then."

The drive to the go-kart place is a lot longer than I had originally expected. Logan was driving, Carlos was sitting in the passenger seat, Maddie and I were stuck in the back with Kendall and James. Which, I'll be honest, wasn't a bad thing. The backseat of the BMW was small and I was stuck in the middle, so I had Kendall to one side and James to the other. Maddie was pushed up against the door and looked slightly uncomfortable since she had insisted on wearing this fashionable get-up.

For some reason, God knows what, my blonde friend had decided to wear moderately high healed black boots, a leather mini skirt, and a black spaghetti strap top. She didn't forget to wear the, what she calls her edgy jewelry, which is a spiked black dog collar, silver snake skin cuff, and large silver hoops. Her hair was straightened and she had put temporary hot pink strikes in it. The only thing I prided her on was her makeup: thick black eyeliner, clear lip gloss, foundation and heavy black mascara. She got the makeup from me.

I on the other hand was perfectly comfortable wearing my new pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, a black tank under my zip up hoodie that I only had zipped half-way up. Before I go on, this is my favorite hoodie ever, because it's all black and on the hood are two cat ears that stick up, it's just so me. So, back to what I'm wearing, I have on foundation and thick black eyeliner along with some clear lip gloss that's it for my makeup. My cartilage is pierced on my right ear and I have a hoop in that, and another set of hoops in what would be my third set of holes still slightly on the cartilage, then in my second set of holes these are now on the earlobe I have a set of skull studs in those, and lastly my first set of holes I have lightning bolts. No necklace or bracelets those are just articles of jewelery that are commonly lost when on a go-kart or are playing laser tag.

James has his arm around Maddie and she's leaned into him. The girl's in heaven. While she's luckily pushed against a door and a guy, I'm pushed in between two guys and since the backseat is small it's a little uncomfortable. So about half-way through the trip I'm done worrying about invading personal space and decide that James would make a good foot rest and that I was sitting on Kendall's lap. I got odd looks from the both of them but they don't say anything.

"Where the hell is this place?" I ask pulling my hood over my head, deciding that if we aren't there in less than ten minuets I'm taking a nap.

"We're almost there," Carlos informs me from the front seat, not bothering to turn around.

"I thought you said the place was local," I question thinking that local places normally mean close.

"It is," begins Kendall, "to the studio."

"And I'm assuming that the studio is pretty far away from the apartment complex?"

"You'd be right, but we are almost there," answers James.

"Like less than ten minuets?"

"More like around fifteen."

"Okay then, I'm taking a nap wake me when we get there." With that, I pulled the hood over my eyes and turned on my side. The seat belt and Kendall's arm kept me from falling off the seat.

"Alright Erin, wake up we're here," announces Logan and I sit up. I look out the windshield and automatically know that Maddie is way to dressed up for this place. Aside of that it looks freaking awesome. Everything's out side, even the laser tag. The first thing that catches my eyes is the huge go-kart track, then the laser tag arena, and the arcade which is also outside but lined up against the building, which appears to be the canteen, there's a DJ and a stage set up for live music on the other side of the large lot. Teenagers and others in their twenties, like us, milling around. Logan parks and we all pile out of the car.

"This looks like fun!" I exclaim and Maddie glances over at me. I stick my tongue out at her, "I told you to wear something casual."

"This is casual," she protests gesturing to her so not casual getup.

"No," I say shaking my head, "it's not." Maddie glares at me.

"At least I took some pride in my appearance."

"And I'm going to be comfortable while you get blisters on your feet because you insisted on wearing those torch-er chambers on your feet." Maddie doesn't have an answer so I know that I've won this little feud. The guys are watching us with worried expressions that I don't quite get.

"You four look like you've all seen ghosts," I point out smiling.

"You two aren't fighting?" Kendall asks raising an eyebrow.

"No," I say surprised at his chose of words, Maddie even looks at him funny, "why would you think that?"

"You were just arguing over outfits," he says.

"No, we were messing with each other," I correct, "why would you think that? Do most of the girls you bring on double dates together normally fight over outfits?"

"Yes," they all answer at the same time.

"Okay then," I remark and we start walking toward what looks to be the main building. Maddie stumbles three times because of wearing heals and having to walk on an unpaved parking lot, before I speak up.

"Mads, you wanna know why I have this huge ass bag?" she turns around to look at me.

"Yes."

I open the large bag I have swinging on my shoulder and pull out a pair of Maddie's shoes and a pair of her favorite jeans, which she wrote lyrics all over. The lyrics are mostly Big Time Rush lyrics and that is one of the reasons I brought them. "Put them on." I toss the pants and shoes at her. Luckily she catches them.

"Erin!" she exclaims and I smile, "out of all the jeans you could have brought me you brought me these, really?"

"Yep," I answer and Maddie walks over to a bench, pulls her boots off, slides the pants on under her skirt then takes the skirt off. The last thing Maddie puts on are the black tennis shoes. She stands back up and hands the skirt and jeans to me. I shove them in my bag then head back to the car, but not before taking the keys out of Logan's sweatshirt pocket.

"You're going to need the keys," he calls after me and I turn around walking backwards.

"I've already got them," I call back waving them in the hair shocked he checks his pocket and finds that they aren't there. Logan has the same dumbfounded look on his face as I'm walking back. I stick the keys in his sweatshirt pocket and walk back over to Kendall. He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Where did you lean how to pick-pocket?" he asks finding it slightly amusing.

Maddie answers for me, "she watches a lot of Supernatural and managed to pick it up from there."

"You learned how to do that from watching TV?"

"Yeah, we should go get tickets or wrist bands or whatever it is we need to ride the go-karts and play laser tag."

"Alright," they all agree and we get the wrist bands.

"We're going on the go-karts," I decide and start walking in that general direction. The others follow and Kendall catches up with me.

"You are the first girl I've ever taken out who hasn't asked my opinion on what we go and do," he complements.

"Well my asking your opinion won't do much since I'm still going to do what I want to do anyway," I tell him getting into line.

The line isn't that long and soon all six of us are at the front. It's two people to a car and we end up splitting, Maddie with James, me with Kendall, and Logan with Carlos. It was kind of funny listening to them complain about how they should have gotten dates. Kendall had insisted on driving the go-kart we were in and ended up nearly crashing into the track wall three times. We were stepping off and the go-kart guy was glaring at Kendall when he wasn't looking.

I throw my arm around Kendall's shoulders pulling him down to my height. The group of us migrate over to the arcade area and I manage to creme all of them in this shooting game that was really fun. The sad part about it was that I ended up spending about twenty-five dollars on the one game just so that I could beat Kendall at level thirty-five. We both end up spending twenty more bucks on the game because he is determined to win. Yeah, that doesn't work out well for him. All six of us are sitting at one of the green picnic tables eating ice cream at Maddie's request. I look over at the stage, I'd seen earlier, and saw that there were at least three workers setting up a weather proof sound system. I nudge Kendall in the shoulder.

"You and the guys should go up and sing something," I suggest, "I'm sure you'd be great."

"No, I'm done singing and dancing on a stage for a little while at least," he tells me, "once you get off tour performing is the last thing on your mind."

"I didn't say you had to dance," I mutter, "I said you should sing." Out of all the times Maddie could choose to say something about me, she chooses now. Probably one of the worst possible times.

"E, you should get up there and sing a few bars. You're really good," I shoot a glare in her direction. It's too late to do any damage control all four guys had heard her and were smiling slyly in my direction.

"No, no never and I will scream that you're kidnapping me if you try and drag me onto the stage," I threaten.

"If we went up and sang with you?" offers James.

"Never. The only time you'll ever hear me singing is in the shower or behind a closed door."

"Please," asks Kendall, and I find it hard to say no while staring into his emerald green eyes. Somehow I manage to and everyone complains or moans in protest. Kendall catches me off guard and throws me over his shoulder. I punch him in the back as he carries me to the stage. He sets me down in front of a microphone and holds me down so that I can't run away. I try anyway but he's stronger than me and I'm basically out of luck. I put my hand over the microphone, not sure if it's on or not, and turn to say something to my captor.

"You can keep me up here all night, I'm not singing a single note," I state, crossing my arms over my chest. The guy was going to put up a fight and I knew that the one thing I needed to do was win it.

"I'll sing with you," he bargains rapping an arm around my waist. It was a cute gesture but I knew that it meant: you're not going anywhere.

"How about you sing and I get off the stage and watch?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No, I think that you can sing with me."

"Yeah I can't sing," I confess knowing that when I sing it sounds like a dying cat. In other words horribly.

"Nonsense, I don't think that Maddie would lie about that knowing that one of us would drag you up here."

After nearly five minuets of bickering we end up singing together about two verses of a song before I get tired of it and walk off stage, Kendall follows me.

"Now that my horrific moment of terror is over how does everyone feel about a nice competitive game of laser tag?" I asks changing the subject before it's even brought up. Everyone agrees with me and we move toward the only enclosed building that patrons can actually enter. The six of us are the only ones who want to play, so the guy breaks us up into three teams. Carlos and Logan, James and Maddie, me and Kendall. The guy yells go and we all spread out to different corners of the large arena. I end up getting shot three times by my partner and I've got the suspicion that it was on purpose.

Kendall and I manage to pass each of the other teams way to many times. I'm pretty sure our team is going to come in last place. I don't quite care, but find it funny. There's a notch in between two of the glowing neon spray painted walls and Kendall pins me against one of the walls. I'm taken by great surprise and push against his grip. He ends up releasing my arms but keeps me against the wall. When he leans in to kiss me I put a finger to his lips and half smile slyly.

"I don't kiss on the first date."


	10. Breakfast

Chapter Ten

The buzzer saying that the game as ended blares and I slide away from Kendall and make my way to the exit. Everyone else is already out and finding out what their score was by the time I walk out. A few seconds later Kendall comes walking out distraught and slightly confused. I know exactly what I'm doing, playing hard to get is one of my best how to get a guy tactics.

As were getting ready to head back to the car I see Maddie nearly vibrating with excitement. I don't know what's up with her, but she comes running at me once we make eye contact for more than two seconds. One of the scariest things in the world is having an over excited Maddie come running at you full speed. The impact is probably about as bad as getting hit with a military tank. She almost knocks me down to the unpaved parking lot.

"Erin guess what?" she screams in my ear and I pry her hands from around my arms and begin to try and calm her down to the point where she can tell me what has her so excited. This takes about five minuets.

"Calm yourself girl," I chuckle holding Maddie at an arms length, "I'm not guessing, so what?"

"James asked me to be his girlfriend!" she screams and I'm pretty sure everyone in a fifty mile radius can hear her.

"That's great," I say smiling, "now let me talk to him for just a second."

"Erin don't scare him away," she warns.

"Yeah I have to say it anyway and if he is scared away then he's probably saving himself from ending up on the state's missing persons list."

"Erin!" she complains.

"It'll only take a minuet," I say over my shoulder as I walk toward James who is watching me. "Yeah, I'm taking about you." I say pointing. After looking around at nobody in particular James heads over to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks me.

"No," I say and he seems to breathe a sigh of relief, "I heard you're dating Maddie," I don't leave any room for him to say anything. "Good for you. Don't screw it up because if you hurt her they will never find your body." Maddie runs up behind me and I get into the backseat. I watch the rest of them through the tinted window, James kisses Maddie on the cheek then opens the car door for her. She gets in next to me smiling like she's on cloud nine, which she probably was. Kendall gets in next to me. Logan and Carlos are the only ones in the front seat and have the most room.

I fall asleep on the way back to Maddie and my apartment. When I wake up, I'm tucked in my bed. I assume that Maddie's in hers and head downstairs thinking that I was going to swing by Mc Donalds before she woke up. I'm not half way down the stairs, pushing knotted curls out of my face and dried crusty eyeliner off my eyes, when my phone rings. It startles at me then I realize that I'd slept in my clothes and that my phone had been in my pocket. There's a text on my screen, it's from Kendall.

**Kendall: **You up yet?

**Me: **Yes, and how'd I end up in my bed?

**Kendall: **Magic.

**Me: **Yes because that's a logical answer.

**Kendall: **Alright, fine, you and Maddie wouldn't wake up so we carried you both in.

**Me: **Now that makes sense, was it hard to guess which room was mine?

**Kendall:** Did I guess right? And if I did no.

**Me: **Yes you guessed right, and how was that easy. Last time I checked none of you have seen my or Maddie's rooms.

**Kendall: **You'd be right I've not seen your room but your favorite color is black and there was one room with a lot of black and one room with pink. Constrictive reasoning.

**Me: **Alright, I'll give you that. What are you doing today?

**Kendall: **Well first I was planning on asking you the same thing. You busy?

**Me: **Nope, and if you want to come over for breakfast you can pick it up at Mc Donalds on your way over.

**Kendall:** I'll come over for breakfast but who said that I was picking it up?

**Me: **I did because if you don't there won't be any breakfast to come over for.

**Kendall: **Text me what you and Maddie want, I'll pick it up on my way over.

I text him the long list of what Maddie and I normally eat for breakfast from the living room and rub more crusty makeup from my eyes. I decide that that showering and getting dressed wasn't going to happen before Kendall got here. I'm sitting on the couch, flipping through the guide, when the apartment bell rings. Complaining that I had to get up, I unlocked the front door. Both the one on the outside and our personal one. I'm back on the couch, two pages into the guide, when someone knocks on the door.

"It's open!" I yell. Finally deciding on a repeat of Sponge Bob. Yes there really was nothing on. Kendall walks in, setting two bags of food on the counter before heading into the living room.

"You realize that you and Maddie ordered enough food to feed an army right?" he asks sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, most of that is for Maddie. Who is still sleeping so it'll probably be cold by the time she wakes up."

"Erin, can you please stop talking to yourself? Some of us are still trying to sleep. It was a long night last night. How are you even up? Dude, you don't wake up till nine thirty on a good day." Grumbles my half-asleep friend from the top of the stairs.

"Maddie, if you want to wake up all the way and come downstairs there's food on the counter." I shout back, sitting on the arm rest of the couch. Kendall's flipping through the television guide listening to both Maddie and I.

"You went to get food or did you make it?" she asks stumbling down the steps.

"Neither," I answer back.

"Who did you make go get food?" she asks rounding the corner to the kitchen.

"Why don't you grab me one of the coffees and come into the living room to say hi." I answer. A couple seconds later she's walking in, eating a hash brown holding two coffees. Blinking hard she hands one to me. With her free hand Maddie rubs her eyes, smearing the black crusty makeup around her eyes.

I'm amazed that she doesn't notice the guy sitting on our couch but it is early and Maddie isn't the most observant in the morning. I glance over at the TV, out of the two-hundred plus stations, the only thing on was an infomercial marketing a new steam cleaner.

"Really," I ask, "it's Sunday, you couldn't find anything but this?" Kendall shrugs and hands me the remote.

"You try to find something," he challenges. I turn the guide back on and begin clicking through page after page. Eventually I settle on MTV's top fifty music videos. It wasn't my favorite but anything was better than watching people clean floors.

"Erin, you had Kendall pick you up breakfast?" asks Maddie probably thinking that I was the most insane person ever for having a mega famous guy pick me up breakfast from Mc Donalds.

"Yeah," I answer, "really Maddie have I ever cared who someone was? If they're already up and wanting to come over then I am going to have them pick up food. Normal thing for me, I do the same to you."

"But Erin, I'm not famous," argues Maddie.

"I happen to know that," I answer, "and even if you were I'd still be having you go pick things up for me. Remember I'm like one of the laziest people in the world. Famous or not you can do things for me."

"I give up," sighs Maddie defeated as she goes to sit down on the couch. I didn't understand my friend when it came to these four guys at all. Like they were just people same as her and me. Sure they might have a television show and go on huge tours around the world and have thousands of screaming fans but that's just who they are. Why should someone be treated any different because of that?

"You are one of the worst morning people I know," I state and Maddie looks over at me, "even I say hi to people when they don't live here and are sitting on the couch."

"No you don't," argues Maddie, "I could have invited our neighbors over and all you would have said is: why the hell are people in my apartment at nine thirty in the morning?"

"Alright fine I wouldn't have but that's me you generally like people, that's why you'd be the one inviting our neighbors over not me," I argue back. Kendall might be watching the TV but he was paying attention to Maddie and I. The only reason I knew that was, when I turned it on mute when some rapper I didn't know came on it didn't faze him.

"Are the both of you always like this in the morning?" he asks.

"Ninety-five percent of the time," answers Maddie, "the other five percent we're both sleeping till noon or two depends on the night we had."

Two Hours Later

"Maddie," I yell up the stairs for the fifth time, "you have five people waiting on you. Hurry it up!"

"I am hurrying!" she yells back irritated, "give me ten more minuets!"

"You have five before I come up there and drag you down!" I threaten, "I'm about ready to eat my arm!" Momentarily giving up, I go and sit down on the couch. Well, I sort of sit down on the couch. I kind of sit on Kendall and use James a foot rest. They must be getting used to this because it doesn't even faze them. I'd pulled Netflix up and was holding the Wii remote hostage as I made the four members of Big Time Rush watch Pretty Little Liars. Actually it was only three since Carlos was on his phone. No doubt tweeting that he was stuck in hell.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket. My prediction was right, Carlos' tweet read: Stuck in hell watching Pretty Little Liars with ErinS She's holding the Wii remote hostage! I smile and look up at him.

"You're not even watching it," I say, "you're on your phone. Feel bad for the other three guys. Not only am I using them as chairs but they're stuck watching this."

"Erin!" yells Maddie, "turn Pretty Little Liars off! They don't want to watch that show!"

"Hurry up so I do then!" I yell not moving. Kendall covers his ears. "The amount of time it takes you to get ready is fucking amazing! We're going out to lunch not a damn movie premier!"

Five minuets later, she's coming down the stairs. Maddie doesn't know the meaning of the word casual. Okay well maybe she does but say: Maddie we're going out to lunch with the guys and casual becomes well this. She's wearing heels, again, hot pink skinny jeans, a black sequined tank with a silver blazer over it, heavy winged black eyeliner and put black streaks in her hair this time. Don't get me wrong, Maddie looks good, but we're going to lunch and well it isn't a five star, reservation restaurant.

I on the other hand have on my heavy black eyeliner, it's normal for me, red skinny jeans, the concert tee Maddie bought me from the Big Time Rush concert, I would have worn something else just because of who we were going out with but it was the only clean top I had other than some shirts that should never be worn in public ever, and a black hoodie that said PINK across the front. You decide which is more casual.

We'd been in the car for twenty minuets already and I really was ready to eat my arm. "Is every place you take us half way across the state?" I ask crossing my arms shifting on Kendall's lap trying to get more comfortable.

"Only five more minuets," Logan assures me, "I promise."

Logan was right. It only takes about five more minuets to get to the restaurant. When we get there I see that it was totally worth the drive. One, Maddie's outfit so didn't fit the atmosphere. Two, it was completely my style. The restaurant was called Checker Board. Well to be honest, it wasn't completely a restaurant the establishment was more like a cross between a cafe and bar. As long as I could get a burger and fries I couldn't careless where we were. The only thing that made it better was that Maddie was way too over dressed.

**(A/N) I'll be honest, I love getting reviews but don't like asking for them. I'm not sure if that makes any sense. Anyway, please leave a review telling me if you like this story or not. If you don't then please say what you don't like, honestly I don't fear constrictive criticism so leave your worst or if you like it leave your best. Thanks for the help, and thanks for reading.**

**Love,**

**Taylor**


	11. Can't Think Of A Chapter Title

Chapter Eleven

**(A/N) Ahhhhh! Bare with me on this chapter it's not going to be great because I have a ton of writers block for Upside Down. So I hope you like and continue to follow this story after reading it. I just didn't want to not update today because as you all know I only update this story once a week.**

** Thanks,**

**Taylor**

Maddie comes running down the stairs, being as loud as she possibly can. The one night she's not the one to get wasted, the next morning she has to be a complete ass. It's not my fault that I couldn't get up off the couch and up the stairs last night and that she wouldn't carry me. I was blaming all of that on the the fifth of Tequila and bottle of wine I drank.

"Hey Erin," she squeaks in a high pitched voice that grates on my brain, "how's the hangover?"

"Shut it," I groan trying to get myself into a sitting position.

"Nope, you do this to me every time I pass out on the couch. Now I get to do it to you."

"Maddie you pass out on the couch so much more than me. Cut me some slack this one time!"

"Second," she calls from the kitchen, "second time."

"Okay just because I was depressed, two damn years ago, over my break up with Carson and got drunk does not count. Especially when you get wasted for no effing reason at least three times a month."

"Oh stop complaining and the guys are coming over in like twenty minuets. You might want to think about showering or at the very least changing."

"What I look fine."

"No you don't," she argues, "and your shirt is on backwards. How'd you even manage that?" I look down and sure enough Maddie was right. Somehow in my drunken state I'd turned my shirt around.

"Fine I'll get in the shower."

30 Minuets Later

"Erin, this is backwards, normally you're the one who is telling me to hurry up so you're not stuck entertaining four people yourself." Maddie pauses, "Erin?"

Maddie begins climbing the stars to come check on me. The shower wasn't running anymore and she wanted to make sure I wasn't passed out on the bathroom floor. It'd be pretty funny, for her at least, if I was because that's normally where she passed out once woken in the morning.

"I'm not in the bathroom," I inform Maddie and she heads to where my voice was coming from. "Just go back downstairs. Are they here yet?"

"No they aren't here yet but are on the road. James just texted me. Are you dressed?"

"Hey, hey, hey way to many questions for my fried brain this morning," I say pulling on one of my very comfortable, very old tee shirts.

"I only asked one question," says Maddie coming into my room. Without knocking, of course.

"Then you mixed in too many statements."

"Come on get up. Come downstairs. Be the social person I know you can be."

"Fuck it Maddie that's the same speech I give you whenever you're hungover. And I'm not social in the best circumstances."

"We're here!" calls James and I regret giving them a key, "where are the both of you?"

"Erin's hungover!" yells Maddie and I slap her.

"Tell the world why don't you." She slaps me back.

"We'll be down in a minuet. Hey can one of you come and help me get her off the floor?"

**(A/N) I know that this chapter sucked, and for that I am sorry. I also know that it was very short and for that I'm sorry too. I will try to have a better chapter next Wednesday. For anyone on here who also follows Money Fame Glamour, I've got major writers block on that story too and that's why it hasn't been updated in a long time. Sorry.**

**In advance and before you read any further, this part of the author's note doesn't have much at all to do with Upside Down. It's just away for me to keep anyone who follows my writing updated on what I'm going to be doing. So, I don't know what people know about my _Other Character Contest_, (I posted it awhile back and it is over now, sorry) but I've picked the winners and am currently writing the story for it. If anyone on here is going to want to check it out (I still don't have a title for it, yet) but I'll be trying to post it November 17th or some other time in November. **

**I'm going to work on making my profile a place where I can post news on stories, new and old, and anything else relating to my fan fiction account. If anyone is going to want to check my hopefully soon to be new story out, you can visit that instead of having to deal with these very long author's notes that really have nothing to do with the story. As of right now my profile has nothing on it information wise but I will be working on that as soon as possible. **

**So again, I'll be changing my profile to a place my readers or anyone else for that matter can go to find anything out about my stories and any contests I might be having. Any questions, PM me. **

**Thank You to everyone who took the time to read all of this, it means a lot,**

**Taylor**


	12. Halloween

Chapter Twelve

**I don't care how much time I'm skipping, or how much this probably won't make sense, but it's Halloween on Wednesday and I'm writing a Halloween chapter.**

**So it's apparently not summer anymore and Erin and Maddie are still in L.A. I'll make up some reason for why they stayed too, so whatever. Yea, a Halloween chapter! It's my favorite holiday. Yes I'm aware that it's not Wednesday but I'm not waiting until next week to post this.**

**Love,**

**Taylor**

_**First just to catch everyone up on everything that obviously took place before this.**__ So, Erin and Maddie stayed in L.A because Erin got a recurring part on the guys show and Maddie is now signed to Colombia Records with a six month trial. Erin is dating Kendall and Maddie is still with James. __**(Yeah I know that the sum up is pretty crappy and slightly generic but hey it's short notice and sums up basically everything that I need to sum up so… This chapter should be a lot better than the last one and I am still very sorry for that. I know it sucked so much. Thinking back now I shouldn't have even posted it.)**_

October 31st

"Hey, Erin," asks Maddie coming up the stairs. "You decided on what you're going to be yet?"

"No, but you only ask that question when you have something to suggest or have decided yourself," I answer bobby-pinning a hot pink and black streak into my hair.

"Stop knowing what's going on in my head before I do," she complains sitting down on the corner of my bed. The fake streak finally secure, I turn around and head for my closet.

"Okay I have no idea what you're going to tell me and no," I re-answer, "that better?"

"Yes I like that answer much better and you do realize that Halloween is today, right?" She answers back. I turn around holding two shirts.

"No, today's the thirtieth," I reply. I could have sworn that when I checked the calendar on my phone this morning the little light had been on the number thirty.

"No, today is the thirty-first. So now that we have that covered are you screwed or what?"

"Yeah I'm screwed. So what are you dressing up as?" Maddie doesn't answer, but smiles instead, "oh no not a repeat of last year."

"Don't worry, I'm not dressing up as a cat."

"No you weren't a cat, you were a twenty-year-old girl who found a skin-tight black bodysuit and a black eyeliner pencil."

"Who has a skin-tight black bodysuit?" Kendall calls up the stairs. "And if it's on come down stairs!"

"Who gave you a key?" I call back. "Any more walking problems with you?"

"You gave me the key and yes!" he calls back.

"Why did I give you a key?"

"I don't know!"

"Is today Halloween?"

"You still don't have a costume." He accuses, even with out seeing his face I know that Kendall is smiling.

"It's Halloween today isn't it?"

"Yes," answers James, "how did you not know that?"

"Don't worry," answers Maddie, "I bought candy."

"And no," I interject, "I'm not telling you where it is."

"We'll just tear the kitchen apart," threatens Carlos. I can already hear cabinets opening and closing.

"I swear if you touch my kitchen I'll- it's not in the fridge Logan so close it. Yes, Maddie and I'll take you out for food and the candy isn't in the kitchen."

"We're coming down right now," calls Maddie, "Erin just needs to put a shirt on."

"No, Erin dos-" starts Kendall before I cut him off sharply.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you!"

"But-"

"Uh, uh I'm coming down now." Maddie grabs my arm.

"Do you want to put a shirt on first?" Apparently I didn't here her and end up charging down the stairs wearing only my bra and a pair of skinny jeans. All eyes turn on me.

"Erin," asks James, smartly staring at the picture above my head, "are you wearing a shirt?"

I sigh irritated, "of course I'm wearing a," I look down, "dammit this is the second time! Keep him in the kitchen I'm going up to-"

"E, catch," says Maddie as she tosses me one of my ancient tee shirts. I slip it on right before Kendall comes out of the kitchen holding a large bag of Halloween candy. "Dammit he found it."

"Thanks, and put the chocolate down."

"I'm not holding any chocolate," protests Maddie, leaning on the banister.

"I'm not talking to you. Kendall put the candy down."

"Why?" he questions, trying to tear the plastic.

"Because it's not for you. It's for any little children that come by here trick or treating." I answer, stepping forward to take the bag from him. He holds it out of my reach and tosses it to Carlos.

"But you call us children," argues Logan.

"On a regular basis," adds James.

"I don't say that literally it's meant as an insult."

"Come on people," announced Maddie, "someone is driving the six of us to get food or just me I don't care."

I grab my keys, "alright, we can go to that small bar just off Main Street."

"Why do you insist calling Dale Rd Main Street?" asks James as we head for the mini van Maddie and I had purchased when we had to return the rent-a- car. It wasn't my favorite but it fit the six of us a lot more comfortably than Carlos' BMW which they normally drove.

"I don't know," I answer, "because I do."

"Shot gun!" yells Carlos and Logan at the same time running for the van.

"Don't scratch up my car!" I yell running to catch up with them. "You could at least wait for me to unlock it," I complain.

Finally we make it to the bar, Maddie orders the same amount of food as the four guys we have with us, and I get my normal portioned meal. Both Maddie, Kendall, and James monitor my drinking and limit me to two beers. Logan, Carlos and I try to get them to allow me to have three. They don't waver in their decision. Apparently after having to having to get me off my bedroom floor I don't remember how many months ago, my beer intake has been under careful watch.

Time Skip

"I already told you once, you're not allowed to scare five-year-old children, four-year-old children, do I need to go on?" I point out for the fifth time that night, taking the bottle of fake blood out of Kendall's hand.

"Why not?"

"You can scare the middle and high school students. Especially if they aren't wearing costumes," I bargain holding the fake blood over his head like I'm going to pour it. Kendall tackles me to the couch. Yeah this was going to be an entertaining Halloween.

**Sorry, yes I know that this is late. But here was hopefully a better chapter.**

**Taylor :)**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note: 1/13/13**

Okay, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I really don't know how to continue Upside Down. I figured I'd post this saying that I'm going to be ending the story here unless someone comes up with a great idea for it and messages me about it or I can figure out a way to continue the story on my own.

Anyway, since you're probably still reading this I've got some other stories that I'm working on if you don't already know.

Money Fame Glamour is still going and I'm writing it again, the updates are few and far apart but I'm getting there. For that story there might only be a few more chapters left until I end it. There may be a sequel to this story, so tell me in a review if you would bother checking it out. -Thanks

I've also got another story going on as well, called Twisted By Fate. There are three chapters of this story posted and I will warn in advance: they are very long. If you want anymore information on Twisted By Fate go to my profile and there's a section about that story on there. The next chapter hasn't been posted for this one yet because I am still working on it. Please know that if you do decided to read Twisted By Fate that updates will most likely be spread out fairly far apart just because I've got to write them and am always busy.

Lastly I've got another story that I'm working on right now called Evadance. I'm planning to wait until I have the entire story finished to post it. I'll be making a section on my profile for information on this story soon incase anyone wants to find out more about it. As of now I haven't gotten to it yet but I will hopefully soon.

Thanks for reading and hopefully you can understand why I am having problems finishing Upside Down and am officially giving up on the story.

Taylor


End file.
